


NAK Drabbles [Ghost Adventures]

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Ghost Adventures (TV) Crew, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slash, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 27,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: collection of one-shots and drabbles of Zak/Nick[ratings will vary and will be marked at the beginning of each oneshot]
Relationships: Zak Bagans & Nick Groff, Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Comments: 80
Kudos: 12





	1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49134279408/in/dateposted-public/)

This is a collection of small drabbles. Some are very long. Some are only a few paragraphs, if that.

There is a variety of different stories here. There are some angsty ones. There are some possibly triggering ones for some people (of which will be marked). There are some highly explicitly sexual ones (which will be marked too!). There are some happy and humorous ones. There are some Nakota!Family ones (where Zak and Nick have a son, Dakota Laden). There are some experimental ones that I may never touch again.

Please head the warning's before each chapter, if applicable.

Enjoy 30 days of OTPs! It was so much fun to write it all and it definitely worked my creative juices :D

Anyone is welcome to use these as starters for their own stories, but I ask for credit on the parts I have written. People are also more than welcome to use the universe of these stories--- I also ask for credit on the universe.

I will be uploading a new chapter every Wednesday!


	2. 30 Days of OTPs List

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50376503421/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. 1. Dublin Comforts [holding hands]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: holding hands  
> RATING: general  
> WARNINGS: none apply
> 
> SUMMARY: Zak has never been a fan of large groups of people and, while on a break from filming in Ireland, Nick comforts him. (non-established relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my time in Dublin, Ireland! <3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49130478147/in/dateposted-public/)

They were walking down the streets of Dublin a day after filming at the notoriously haunted Hellfire Caves. It was a day of exploring and little adventures and having fun. Yet, Zak wasn't feeling it so much, now. There were so many people out that it was hard to navigate and keep the pair together. Zak glanced back at the younger man five people behind him and moved to the side of the sidewalk, pushing himself up against a building.

Nick quickly grabbed a hold of Zak's hand; the older ignored the sparks of fire shooting up his arm and simply allowed the younger to drag him alongside. They were single file with only the chain of their arms connecting them. Nick shoved his way through the crowd.

Zak tried to focus on his breathing and the feeling of Nick's hand in his to calm himself down from a claustrophobic-induced panic attack. He hated small places and he hated the feeling of people around him constantly. He needed to breathe and move his arms. Having picked his home in Las Vegas, he loved the amount of space he had there in the West, but here in the Old World, in Europe, in Ireland, Zak felt like he couldn't get that space.

"Nick," Zak whined a bit, clutching onto the younger man's hand with strength.

Sweat formed between their skin and Zak's grip was slipping from Nick's.

"We're almost there, Zak," Nick replied as his eyes dashed to the street sign on the building and the brown eyes lit up as they recognized it, "Here."

Quickly, Nick yanked Zak into the alleyway where there was less people, but they were not alone either. Zak moaned as he let out a breath he was holding, "Fuck, man."

The younger man paused and turned to look at Zak, still holding his hand tightly, "You alright, dude?"

Zak nodded and moaned again, hand dropping to his knee so he was hunched over, "Yeah, just hate large groups of people. Can't handle it."

Nick chuckled a bit, "That's what you got me for, Zak."

A small laugh escaped Zak's lips and he looked up at the bronze eyes that were sparked with happiness, "Yeah, that's what I got ya for."

There was a pause between the two as they stared at each other and Zak felt like he could stare into those eyes forever.

Nick broke it a few seconds later with a tug to Zak's hand he was still holding, "Come, let's go. We're almost to Temple Bar, man."

Zak sighed again and stood up to full height, "Alright, yeah, let's go."

And the pair strolled off down the alleyway toward the college bar still holding hands the whole way.


	4. 2. King's Tavern Scare [cuddling somewhere]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: cuddling somewhere  
> RATING: general  
> WARNINGS: none apply
> 
> SUMMARY: Nick becomes oppressed. Zak becomes overprotective.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49130478132/in/dateposted-public/)

King's Tavern was a notoriously haunted building, but Zak wanted to climb that mountain. Test his limits and test his fears. And there was a very small amount of locations that made Zak consider packing everybody up and going up, and King's Tavern was turning into one of those locations really fast.

Nick was the most affected by whatever was within this building and Zak hated what it was doing to his beloved. Those dark eyes, unstaring and patient, watching Zak as he came closer and closer. That body rigid and, yet, was waiting to pounce at any moment. Then, he just disappeared and Zak practically speed-walked everywhere in the location trying to finding him. And it was pitch black, so all he had was the small green screen on his camera. In any other situation, Zak would have patted himself on the back for being able to practically run through the dark and not see shit and not get hurt.

When Zak did find Nick, the older man did not waste any time in pulling him up the stairs from the basement and outside. Nick was still, just standing there, as Zak let him go quickly to grab a sage stick. He wasn't even blinking and, as Jay and Billy watched from their perches at Nerve Center only a few feet away from the other man, it was completely unnerving.

Zak sighed as he caught his breath and tried to calm his racing heart. Quickly, he pulled a lighter from Nick's bag of goodies (or as Nick called it "my fun sack" and then gave Zak his funny look when he thought he was hilarious). He lit the bundle of sage quickly and rolled it over Nick's body; mentally, Zak pushed his energy through his arm and through the sage stick and imaged it burning into smoke, letting it settle on Nick's body and whisking the bad energy away.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Nick blinked slowly and licked his lips. A loud sigh came from him and Nick focused on the older man before him.

"Zak…," Nick's voice was small and low, like a child.

The older man nodded, "It's okay, Nick. You're safe."

Zak outlined Nick's chest before making a circular motion over his head.

"Zak…," Nick sighed and shut his eyes, breathing in the smoke.

"How do you feel?" Zak asked carefully, watching the other man.

Brown eyes opened, connecting with blue, and a smile spread across Nick's face, slow and careful, but it wasn't the wide smile that Zak had come to love.

"Better," Nick answered in confusion, "I don't know-."

Zak shook his head, "It's okay. You don't have to explain. You're out of there. That's what counts."

Nick nodded.

With a cock of his head, Zak added, "Come sit down at Nerve. Rest. You're done for tonight."

Unlike Nick, he didn't argue, but Zak knew that he only did that when he knew himself that he was done. It made Zak go in more to his Overprotective Boyfriend Mode™ more at Nick's words. So, Zak grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him into Nerve, practically shoving him down into the empty chair beside Jay.

Billy looked at Nick for a moment before turning his gaze to Zak, who stared at him intently. The older man held the burning stick of sage out to Billy, "Do you have something to hold this in? I don't want to smudge it out quite yet till I know Nick's okay."

Billy nodded and stood up, making his way to the cooler in the corner of the tent space they made for Nerve Center. As Billy looked, Zak turned to Jay, who was staring at the large TV screen, watching as Aaron tripped over a piece of furniture and cursed loudly across the audio speakers.

"Hey, Jay?"

"Yeah?" he looked back at Zak.

"Can you and Billy, when he is done, go into the basement and do an EVP session, maybe some EMF, and test out Gary's new toy?"

"Sure, man!" Jay smiled brightly, loving when he had the chance to get out of Nerve Center and do some investigation, especially if involved some alone time in the dark with Billy.

Zak smiled in thanks and, a few seconds later, Billy came back with a plastic bowl. The older man placed the burning sage stick into it before taking the bowl from Billy and putting it on the table before Nick in front of the TV. Zak stayed standing behind Jay's old seat as Billy and Jay grabbed their gear and exited the tent. When Zak heard the door close, he sat down in Jay's chair.

His arms reached out for Nick and the younger man, without any words, stood up and sat down on Zak's lap. The older man wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, as the younger man laid his arm across Zak's shoulders and his fingers ran through the gelled hair, which was coming undone with Nick's focus on it. A nose nuzzled into Nick's neck and fingertips ran over his hip bone.

"I'm okay," Nick whispers gently, closing his eyes, as he leans his head into Zak's.

"I know," Zak replies, tightening his hold on Nick's form on his lap.

The move makes Nick smile softly and he sighs, nuzzling his nose into Zak's hair, "I'll always be here with you, Zak. I'm never going to leave you."

"I know," Zak replies again, but his voice is strained.

He runs his fingers through Zak's hair again and places a gentle kiss to the side of his head. Nick can feel the pounding of Zak's heart in his chest vibrating across Nick's own, like it's his own heartbeat he is feeling. Sage smoke wraps around them like a warm blanket and Nick can already feel the negativity leaving his system with each passing second.

"I love you," Nick murmurs.

A kiss is pressed to Nick's neck, "I love you."


	5. 3. Through Time [Time Traveling AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: time traveling au  
> RATING: teen and up  
> WARNINGS: language, internalized homophobia, implicit sexual content
> 
> SUMMARY: Zak plays with a new device (created by Gary Galka) and gets himself into trouble...  
> (more like "Time Traveler's Wife" AU

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49129801083/in/dateposted-public/)

It was an accident the first time.

Zak had pushed a button on one of Gary Galka's new inventions, which the inventor had explicitly stated for no one to touch (mainly to Aaron but Zak was a curious creature), and then he was in the woods somewhere.

It was so sudden that it took Zak a moment or two to realize what the fuck just happened.

There was a scream of childish laughter and the crash of a football appearing at Zak's feet. He stared down at it in confusion. More the fact that he was just really fucking confused with how the hell he ended up in the woods, shivering, and not in sunny Las Vegas in Galka's office?

Suddenly, a little boy, around 8 years old, came running into the area Zak was in, and paused a few feet away from Zak. There was something familiar about the boy to Zak, but he couldn't understand where he had seen him. Maybe he was a friend of one of Zak's nieces? The boy stood there, studying Zak, as Zak looked at the boy. He wore a pair of dirty jeans and a baseball t-shirt that had seen better days with a navy blue jacket on top. There was, honestly, nothing spectacular about the boy. But, it was the boy who made the first move.

"Hi! Can I have my football, sir?" the boy spoke with a thick New England accent.

Zak cleared his throat and nodded, leaning down and picked up the football, "Yeah, here you go."

He tossed the ball to the boy, who caught it with ease, "Thank you!"

But the boy didn't move. He stood there for a few seconds longer just staring at Zak before dashing off.

A pull sensation appeared in Zak's gut and, suddenly, everything went black. He opened his eyes and found himself back in Gary Galka's garage completely alone. There was a call of his name a moment later and, without thinking, Zak pocketed the device quickly.

{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}

The second time, it was Zak's curiosity again, for he wondered if the device would take him away to some place different. What exactly was this new device that Gary Galka made?

But, he waited till he was home before pressing the button again.

This time, he appeared in the parking lot of an elementary school. There was a chill in the air again and Zak wished he had a coat with him.

A scream filled the air and his head snapped to the right. He caught the flash of bright yellow and he was off running. There, hanging dangerously from a pile of hurricane fences, was a small boy. Zak didn't waste any time in grabbing the boy and carefully moving the small body off the sharp metal, but it was too late. The fence had done it's harm and Zak could see a blood spilling from the boy's arm. Quickly, Zak ripped his shirt he was wearing and wrapped the piece of cloth around the boy's arm, tightening it to stop the flow of blood.

As Zak's fingers worked the fabric, his eyes landed on the boy's face. Brown eyes were fading in and out behind long eyelashes and the shade of brown was so familiar to Zak again, but he couldn't place it. Yet, he knew the face. It was the boy he had seen in the woods with the football and the thick New England accent.

"My baby!" Zak heard the scream of a woman, but he didn't get to see who she was before he felt that pull in his gut again.

{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}

The third time was an accident.

Zak had promised himself he wouldn't do it again, a bit shaken up by the sight of so much blood leaving the boys body, but he pushed it again.

He was in a field of pumpkins and there was tons of families around him. His gaze looked over them each and he saw several with New England football team sweatshirts and baseball caps. He must be somewhere in New England area, perhaps Massachusetts, New York, or Vermont with how fucking cold it was and how little leaves were left on the trees.

"Hey, sir!" a voice startled Zak and he snapped his head around.

A boy, around 13 years of age, stared at him with wide eyes, holding a large pumpkin in his hands. It was those brown eyes that Zak recognized and the slight baby plumpness still on the boy's figure that made Zak realize that he was face-to-face with the same boy from the last two times he pushed the button.

What was so special about this boy? Zak wondered.

"Do I know you?" the boy asked.

Zak shook his head, out of habit when he came in contact with fans, "No, I don't believe so."

The boy looked down at his feet, a bit of red appearing on the tips of his cheeks and igniting his ears, "Sorry, you just look familiar."

Zak smiled at the boy, "I have one of those faces, you know?"

The boy nodded, "Are you looking for a pumpkin, sir?"

Zak looked around at his feet, quickly finding one and pointing at it, "What do you think of that one?"

The boy laughed, "Looks like a pile of shit," and then shut his mouth quickly, looking wide-eyed at Zak, "I'm sorry, sir!"

Zak laughed, "It's okay. We all say things like that."

"Mom told me never to say those bad words," the boy replied.

Zak lowered down onto his knees, ignoring the bit of crackle-and-pop! that ignited in his knees, "Well, your mom is right in one way. Some bad words you must never say, but there are others that you are okay to say. Life's too short not to live a little and say a few bad words now-and-then."

Zak had never been the greatest with kids and was always a bit awkward, so he had no idea if what he said made sense to the young boy. Yet, the boy nodded and gave Zak a wide smile. Something in Zak's stomach sunk and his heart picked up at the sight. The smile looked so familiar. Wide and with small little dimples and shining brightly like the sun itself. It almost looked like… _no_ , Zak thought and pushed it to the side, _there was no way it was his._

The pull came back to Zak's stomach again and he vanished.

{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}

The fourth time, Zak was bored and wanted to see if the boy would show up again. Test his theory.

He was in the woods again and it was hot out. Humid like he was in sauna, too. Zak always hated East Coast summers. Felt like he could get malaria by just stepping outside. Give him that dry desert heat any day.

The boy was back again, but he really wasn't a boy anymore. He was much taller and lankier and Zak stared a bit wide-eyed at him. Now that he was a few years older (maybe around 16 years of age), Zak now knew why he seemed to recognize him.

"Nick!" a feminine voice came from behind the teenager.

The two men stared at each other. Both couldn't believe the other was in front of them, but for a different reason. For Zak, he couldn't believe he had been seeing his ex-best friend. For Nick, he couldn't believe he was seeing his childhood imaginary friend. Yet, how painful it was for Zak -- Nick didn't know who he was.

"Nick!" the feminine voice was more angry now.

"I'll be right there, mom!" Nick yelled back; his voice was a thick Boston accent now.

"You…," Zak was practically in awe at seeing him.

"I didn't think you existed," Nick replied, looking him over and taking a step toward Zak, "And you don't look a day older either."

Zak swallowed hard, not quite comfortable with how 16-year-old Nick was looking at him. Yet, Nick kept walking toward him till they were barely a breath apart. The older man didn't know what to do. He was frozen to the spot. Nick smirked and raised a hand to cup Zak's cheek, running a finger over his cheekbone. _What the fuck are you doing?_ Zak's mind was screaming, but his body wasn't moving.

"And still as handsome as ever," Nick murmurs and presses his lips against Zak's.

The older man snaps out of his frozen stance and his hands lay at his side, clutching and unclutching, quite unsure what to do with themselves. What the fuck are you doing, man? Zak screams at him.

But, Nick's lips are young and soft against his own and too many nights alone are making Zak's body go the other way. He gives himself a few seconds of this, responding back to the younger boy, and slides his tongue against Nick's bottom lip. The moment Nick's mouth opens and his own tongue touches Zak's is when the older man takes a step backwards.

His blue eyes are wild and wet and struggling to understand as they stare at the 16-year-old boy. _Shit,_ Zak thinks, _I just kissed my future bestfriend, who is also very much underage and I'm fucking 40 years old! Shit!_

"Are you going to stay this time?" Nick asks.

Zak doesn't get to answer before the pulling sensation is back in his stomach.

{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}

It's several weeks later before Zak presses the button for the fifth time.

Curiosity killed the cat, or curiosity killed the Zak.

_Why am I doing this?_ Zak thinks to himself as he is pulled away from his time and lands in the grassy lawn behind a McDonalds.

There's loud music blaring from a car radio and Zak can hear songs that he had not heard in a long time. Artists that are still popular during the time Zak's is from in the future, but are filled with a sense of nostalgia. Artists like Mariah Carrey, Boys II Men, Michael Jackson, R. Kelly. Then, suddenly, there is a sound of commotion and the radio switches to some more punk rock music. Songs that are so familiar to Zak that he is getting PTSD flash backs of drives to investigation locations. Artists like Green Day, Blink-182, Bad Religion, and Nirvana.

He shouldn't have come. Zak knows this. Zak knows what year it is and he knows he is cutting it close to when Nick actually meets him for the first time. But, now that Zak has messed with time, it will be Zak's first time meeting Nick and not the other way around.

Taking a careful step out of the woods, he walks along the McDonalds parking lot.

Blue eyes land on a busted up red Coupe that is covered in graffiti and had seen better days. There are several people hanging around it. Girls hanging on boys, holding their McDonalds ice cream, and staring up at the boys with large dreamy eyes and pig-tails. But, the one boy Zak is staring at is alone and lounging across the hood of Coupe.

Nick is flat on his back, arms spread out on either side of him. His head is resting on the windshield and there is a cigarette between his lips. Brown eyes are shut as he inhales the smoke and pulls it away from his lips.

"Yo! Nicky!" a male from beside Nick calls out to him, "Pass me the joint! I want to get crunk!"

Nick laughs and sits up. His brown eyes land on Zak, as he passes the cigarette to his friend. He is frozen for a moment, but he recovers before his friends notice.

"Hey, I'm outtie!" Nick yells as he jumps down off the hood.

"What? Dude! Nick!" his male friend tries to stop him, but brushes it off as one of the girl's comes up beside him with a sly smile.

Nick is walking toward Zak now and the older man partly wants the machine to take him back, to create that familiar pull back in his stomach. Yet, Gary's machine doesn't and soon Nick is grabbing Zak's upper arm tightly and pulling him in between a large black truck and a tractor trailer. There's about a few seconds between the moment they are hidden by the two vehicles and Nick is pressing himself up against Zak's body. His arms are looped around Zak's neck and the older man rests his hands on Nick's slim hips. Zak notices how incredibly small and thin Nick is; it reminds him too much of the 2004 documentary that Nick is yet to film; it reminds him of the years after where Nick begins to come with him to the gym at location hotels; it reminds Zak of the few thoughts that had crossed his mind when he watched Nick do pull ups or pushups.

"I don't care what you are," Nick's voice is a sweet caress against the skin of Zak's upper neck, "I don't care that you suddenly disappeared in front of me. I don't care if you're not even real or even a ghost," a shiver runs through Zak's spine at Nick's words, "All I care is the you're here."

"Nick…," Zak whispers.

Nick chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to the spot beneath Zak's ear, "You know who I am, but I don't know who you are?"

Zak freezes, wondering if he should say his real name and risk spilling everything and his future with Nick that will happen or give a fake name, "I'm nobody."

"Well, Nobody," Nick murmurs and lifts his head so he is head-on with the older man.

He is so close to Nick that Zak can see the flecks of gold in them; he hasn't been this close to Nick since the documentary and Zak was having a panic attack after their shared experience in the Goldfield Hotel-- Nick held him close like this. Heart fluttering, Zak tightens his hold on Nick's slim hips. He looks like he is around 20 years or a bit older. He wonders if Nick has met Veronique yet. He wonders when exactly Nick and the younger version of himself will meet. He wonders what Nick was thinking during that time.

Forehead pressed against forehead, Nick is staring at Zak and that's all he is doing.

Zak isn't sure if it was part of Nick's plan, but Zak found himself sighing and shutting his eyes, pushing a bit against Nick's forehead with his own. He needed to tell Nick.

"This is so hard to explain, Nick," he felt weight lifting off his shoulders.

"Well, you better tell me quickly 'cause I don't know if you're gonna run off on me again," Nick chuckles a bit, keeping his position against Zak's body.

"I'm from the future, Nick," Zak tries again and shuts his eyes, not wanting to see Nick's expression as he explains himself, "My name is Zak. Zak Bagans. We will meet in a few years, maybe months-- Fuck! I don't know! But, we will meet. I'll be your wedding DJ and we will be good friends-- No, the best of friends…," he pauses, unsure if he should continue.

"But?" Nick tries to pull more from Zak and he is surprised by how well Nick is handling this.

Zak shakes his head against Nick, trying to ignore the pain rising in his chest, "Some things are best left to the future, Nick."

"Fine," Nick's tone is sharp and reminds Zak of the words said between them before they split completely from one another, "Whatever you want," Nick pulls away from Zak's forehead and the older man opens his eyes, slightly startled.

Nick wont look at him, now. It hurts a lot. It hurts more than it should.

The pull in his stomach ignites and Zak's eyes widened, "Nick-."

But he vanishes before he can finish the sentence.

{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}

Zak gives himself a day before he pushes the button again, desperate to return to the spot where Nick was pressed against his body and kissing his neck between the trucks.

But, fate has other locations in mind and Zak finds himself in a very familiar church, standing behind a very familiar sight.

Nick is a few years older now and looks exactly how Zak knew him when they first met. Lanky and slim as ever with a wicked tongue that knew how to knock Zak on his ass, metaphorically. The younger man stands in front of a long mirror, fixing the white rose in his lapel. He glances up for a moment behind him at Zak and then looks down at his fingers trying to work the rose stem in.

"Was wondering when you were going to show up again…," Nick's voice is low and monotone.

Zak swallows and his eyes glance over Nick's back, noticing how sharp he looks with the tux on, "Yeah, well, wasn't sure if you wanted to see me again," it was a lie, but Nick didn't need to know that it had only been a day and a day of hell for Zak, as he desperately wanted to see Nick again.

Nick sighs, giving up on the white rose and holds it between his forefinger and thumb. Spinning around, his brown eyes are ignited with fire, but only a few seconds for, as they connect with ocean blue, they dissolve. He takes a step toward Zak, and pauses, unsure of himself.

So, Zak takes the rest of the steps forward for the both of them and grabs Nick by his hips, pulling him flush against him. Nick still isn't moving and only stares at the center of Zak's chest, hands dangling at his sides. The white rose still between his fingertips.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Zak replies and presses a soft kiss to the younger man's forehead.

"I'm the one who should be," Nick answers so low that Zak barely hears him, "I didn't believe you when you told me all of the shit about you being from the future and the time traveling shit."

"You met me, didn't you?" Zak asks, "My younger self, I mean."

Nick nods, "Yeah. That's what changed it all. When Roni and I met you, I could hardly believe it. It was you as you stand before me now, but so much younger. Less age and less…," he trailed off.

"Less what?" Zak asks, placing a finger under Nick's chin and pushing gently so the younger man would look up at him.

"Less of the energy that I've come to see you as."

Zak smiles softly and nods, "I was… am a different person then… now-- whatever."

Nick chuckles, "He is a bit different, but he is still you. Just a different soul."

"I shouldn't even be here," Zak sighs and leans against Nick's forehead, as they had done in the McDonalds parking lot, "I shouldn't be here at all. What if my younger self comes in and sees us?"

"He wont," Nick shakes his head, "I sent him on an adventure."

Zak remembers suddenly the McDonalds run he had to do at Nick's wedding and he stares down at Nick, who is smirking like the Devil himself, "Why, you little-?"

Nick places a finger to Zak's lips to hush him, "I had a feeling you would show up. I've always felt it. Like a sharp pain in my chest and then you appear, fixing it. Like I'm heartbroken until you appear--."

Zak narrows his eyes, "Careful what you say next, Nick. You're getting married shortly."

Nick nods, "I know. I know, but I gotta tell you, now."

Zak shuts his eyes, "Please, Nick, don't."

"I love you, Zak."

"I know," is his only reply as he opens his eyes.

"I love you, this present Zak standing before me," Nick is staring back at him again, in such a way that Zak feels his heart ignite in a flurry of butterflies.

"I can't be with you, Nick," Zak is feeling his heart break in half as he says this, "There isn't any way, even if I want to. You can learn to love the other Zak."

"He isn't you," Nick presses a kiss to Zak's lips and they move against each other so softly that it makes Zak want to melt.

There's no tongues between them or the rush of the kiss they shared in the McDonalds parking lot. It's just their lips and their emotions moving them together and Zak sighs and shuts his eyes. Nick's fingers slid into his hair at the base of Zak's neck, pulling the older man against him.

"Nick!" Zak pulls away as he hears his younger self at the door.

The younger man sighs loudly through his nose in anger, "Fucking hell."

The older Zak snorts with laughter.

"What's up, dude?" Nick replies with a glare to the older Zak, who feels like he is hearing an echo in his mind, an echo of his past of this moment.

"Got your Micky D's, dude! Need you to get the door or I'm gonna spill your fries all over myself!" younger Zak yells through the door and Nick turns to look at the older Zak with a look of hopelessness and desire, "Please tell me you're dress too, bro. I'd rather not walk into that sight again."

Zak rolls his eyes at his younger self and turns to Nick. He leans forward and presses a kiss to the younger man's lips, "I'll see you soon, Nicky."

Nick rolls his eyes too, "You call me that again and I'm gonna kick you in the balls."

Zak laughs, for it wont be the last time Zak calls him that nickname, but his laughter dies on his lips as he fades away from Nick's sight.

{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}

Zak shoves Gary's machine into his sock drawer and tries to forget about how Nick felt against him and the feelings in his chest that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

When was the last time he felt love?

It was with Christine, when he was young and confused about the mixture of bottle blondes with their drugs and alcohol, when all he wanted was love and created it from toxicity.

Instead of thinking about his younger Nick that he had fallen for, he turns to social media and looks up the Nick that he used to know. His heart flutters as he sees the familiar face and he wonders if Nick knows what Zak has done. Zak is so tempted to message him and ask, but his fingers freeze over the keyboard.

Zak drops the phone on his kitchen island and presses the palm of his hands into his eyes, "Fuck."

Why did he have to push that button in Gary's store? Why did it have to show him Nick? Why did he have to go and fall for the other man? Why did he have to change the course of time?

He doesn't realize he is in his bedroom until he finds himself staring down at the small machine in his hands. Zak shouldn't. He knows that. Yet, for the seventh time, Zak shuts his eyes and presses the button.

When he opens his eyes, he finds himself in a hotel room. Zak has been in so many that they all sort of blur together, so this hotel room may have been familiar to him, but he doesn't recognize it.

Soon, the door to the room opens and in comes a laughing Nick. He's wearing a GAC shirt and Zak recognizes the design from the early Season 1 days. The laughter dies on Nick's lips quickly, as his brown eyes connect with Zak's form in the dying light outside, and he turns around back to the door.

"Hey, maybe some other time, Aaron," Nick quickly says, "I just realized I have to do something for Zak."

"You sure, dude?" Zak hears Aaron's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, man," Nick replies, "Thanks, Aaron."

"Okay," is the last Aaron says and Nick shuts the door.

The next thing Zak knows is that Nick is flying toward him. The older man catches him, but loses his balance and falls backwards onto the bed. Nick straddles Zak's hips and grips the back of Zak's head, bringing his lips up to meet his. Blue eyes fall shut as he focuses on the feeling of Nick kissing him and pressing his body against his. Hands run up underneath Nick's shirt, against bare skin, gripping the young flesh in his calloused hands. Zak wants Nick closer and he can't.

The youngest pulls away for a moment and stares down at Zak like he will disappear in a moment, "You're here."

"Yes," Zak gently strokes Nick's naked hip.

"Thank God," Nick sighs and leans forward again, kissing Zak slowly this time.

Their noses bump against each other, but soon Nick settles himself against Zak's form. The older man's hands fall from under Nick's shirt and to his jeans, gripping the younger man's ass tightly. Nick moans against Zak's lips and his hips push against Zak's own.

"Nick," Zak pulls away with a sigh, enjoying a bit too much how Nick feels against him.

"Mhmmm," Nick begins to kiss along Zak's jawline.

"We really shouldn't do this," Nick continues to places kisses, but they turn to little nibbles that make sparks of desire go straight to his groin.

"Then you shouldn't have come," Nick fires back and gives Zak a bite to his neck.

Zak hisses and grips Nick's ass tightly, "You shouldn't have fallen for me."

"Then you shouldn't have come," Nick echoes himself.

"You should have fallen for younger me," Zak tries to ignore how good Nick feels, he really does.

"He isn't you."

"You haven't even tried," it's Zak's turn to fire back at Nick.

"I don't want him," Nick pulls away, sitting up on Zak's lap fully, "I want only you."

The bronze eyes are wet and Zak can feel the sadness between him.

"I know, Nick, but we can't keep doing this," Zak replies, his fingers slid along Nick's hips and play with his belt loops on his jeans, "Just ask my younger self. Be easy, though, with me. I'm not exactly sure of who and what I am."

Nick chuckles, "I know."

Zak ignores that statement, "We could change how we end up, Nick."

The younger man simply stares down at him with a confused expression, "You never did explain that."

Zak bites his lower lip and looks up at the ceiling, not wanting Nick to see the emotions on his face, "It's hard to explain."

"Then why should I change the future?" Nick asks back, "Do we not end up together or something?"

"Or something," Zak answers.

Nick huffs, "Tell me, Zak."

Zak sighs, "You start your own paranormal show. We get into a fight. You say some things. I say some things. You leave."

Well, it didn’t exactly go like that, but Nick doesn't need to know.

He's quiet as he hears Zak's words, "Why would I do that?"

Zak shrugs, "I don't know. That was one of the reasons I was angry with you."

"If you were angry with me, why did you travel back to the past to see me?"

"Wasn't my choice," Zak replies and turns his gaze back to Nick, "But please do not think I would go back to change this. I'm glad I did. I'm glad I got this chance to change us."

Nick huffs again and swings his leg off of Zak's lap, standing up. The move startles Zak a bit.

"What's the matter, Nick?"

The younger man sighs again, "I don't think we can play with time, Zak, anymore than you have already. We should let history play out as it was meant to be."

Zak sits up, "But, don't you want us to be together?"

Nick turns around and looks at him with slightly glassy eyes, "I want us to be together. Not me and the other Zak. He is just my best friend and brother. He isn't you."

"We're the same person, though?" Zak cocks an eyebrow at him.

Nick glares at him, "You're not, though, are you?"

It takes a moment for Zak to realize what Nick means and he moves his gaze away from Nick.

"Have you tried talking to future me, or-or-or your Nick?"

Zak shakes his head.

"You're afraid of what future me will say after what happened between us? You're afraid what I will say after the time traveling bullshit you've pulled?"

Zak slowly nods his head after a few minutes.

Suddenly, Nick sits down on the bed beside him and there's a warm hand in his own, "You can do this, Zak. I know you can."

Zak disappears.

{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}

It takes Zak several weeks before he has the courage to message the current Nick in Zak's time period and he isn't sure what to say. Should he explain himself, about everything that just happened? Should he simply start with a joke? Should he remanence about times past? Should he ask if Nick remembers anything from his younger years?

After writing paragraphs and paragraphs and scaping them, Zak finally just sends a simple: **"hey."**

It's about an hour later when Nick texts back: _"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"_


	6. 4. My Dear [on a date]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: on a date (and added a bit of Nakota!Fam feels)  
> RATING: teen and up  
> WARNINGS: language, innuendos, and beautiful fluff
> 
> SUMMARY: Husbands and fathers, Zak and Nick, are out on a date

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49240642887/in/dateposted-public/)

Zak's eyes twinkle with laughter in the low light of the private restaurant they are in. They look like sapphire diamonds with how they wink at Nick from across the table. Dimples are practically permanent on the older man's face from the amount of bad puns and jokes Nick was tell him and Nick loved how Zak was laughing at practically everything he said. Dinner had been gone from between them about ten minutes ago and now they were just waiting on their shared desert.

A glass of whiskey is in Zak's hand and the sphere ice cube swirls as Zak twirls the glass around. Nick raised his own glass of whiskey in his hand and takes a drink from it, loving the rich flavor on his tongue. Everything glistens around the pair tonight and the younger man feels as though he is in a rose-tinted world.

"I'm so glad we could get out of the house and away from Dakota for a bit," Zak smiles softly, twirling his whiskey glass.

Nick nods, reaching across the table to take his husbands fallen hand, "We needed this."

Zak squeezes, "We so do."

"Any way we can encourage your mother to hold Dakota till tomorrow?" Nick raises an eyebrow and smirks.

The older man rolls his eyes at his husband, "I don't see why not. She loves that boy more than she loves me, I swear!"

Nick laughs, "Dakota's a good boy. I'm sure he is far better behaved than you were, dear."

Zak smiles wildly, "I wasn't that bad, Nick!"

"Uh huh," Nick doesn't believe his husband for one second, "While Dakota will ask us if he wants us to set the table, you probably were out and about terrorizing the neighborhood when you were his age."

Zak's smile fades and he pouts, "I was not."

"Uh huh," Nick replies again with a teasing grin, "I'm sure the neighbors would say differently."

Sapphire eyes narrow in on Nick, "Like you were any different."

"So! You don't deny it!" Nick cries out with a victory laugh.

"Missing the point, dear," Zak smirks, "You were the same way when we were little and you never quite grew out of it."

Leaning forward, Nick has a mischievous glint in his eyes that Zak has seen far too many times, "But ya married me anyway."

Zak leans forward too and presses his lips to Nick's softly. His fingers run over the golden wedding band on Nick's hand, "That I did."

Sitting back in his seat, Zak takes another swig of his whiskey. His sapphire eyes glistening in such a way that Nick is resisting the urge to move over into the seat next to Zak and do some very private things in their public space. Instead, Nick turns his attention to the rest of the restaurant, looking for their waiter and their desert.

"Damn, where is that waiter," Nick mumbles.

"Why you wondering?" Zak smirks and scoffs a bit.

Nick turns to look back at his husband, "I want to go home."

Zak huffs lightly and rolls his eyes, "Horny bastard."

Tongue-to-cheek, Nick replies with a wide grin, "Only for you, my dear."

Zak takes another drink of his whiskey, finishing it off, "It better be only me."


	7. 5. Numbered Days [Running From the Cops/Bonnie+Clyde AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: running from the cops/ Bonnie & Clyde AU  
> RATING: mature/explicit (explicit sexual content, language, violence)  
> SUMMARY: Zak and Nick just committed a crime and are running from the cops.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49240427216/in/dateposted-public/)

Gun smoke hung in the air and there was the heavy smell of blood too, but Nick knew it was from neither of them. It was collateral blood that hung on the pair and, ironically, neither man had pulled the trigger to cause it, for it was the police chasing them that did so. The thought made Nick laugh, a dark rush going through him.

"What's so damn funny, love?" the man beside Nick teases.

Nick pursed his lips and glanced at the tall brunette man, with eyes made of blue steel, and a body that Nick definitely didn't mind pressing into the leather back seat, "Everything, my love."

Zak laughs, throwing his back as he does so, "That it is. That it is."

Their stolen goods lay in the backseat: art pieces and stacks of money. That evening, the pair would lounge in style. Maybe Nick could persuade Zak to let him fuck the older man into the stacks of money. Was always a dream of Nick's. Then, again, the way the two fucked each other would have made the dream a rather dark fantasy.

Nick's hand wrapped around Zak's neck, tightening his hold slightly with each thrust of his hips deep into other man. Nick's teeth biting down on Zak's lips, watching as they became blood soaked, just begging to be kissed. Zak's fingers clawing down Nick's back, leaving scratches that would take a day to heal. Hips thrusting like a wild animal against each other and that warm and wet sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Just the thought was making Nick horny as fuck.

So, the younger man reached over and grasped Zak's hand, pulling it away from his own lap and placing it within Nick's. Zak's fingers lazily caressed over the growing bulge in Nick's lap and they froze for a moment before Nick saw a smirk appear on Zak's face.

"Need some help, my love?"

Nick winked at him, "Just your fingers and your mouth."

Zak didn't waste any time in slipping his fingers over the zipper and coming into contact with bare and hard skin.

The pair would do things like this. Steal pricey and sometimes priceless items from towns and get run out of town by the cops. Sometimes a stranger would get hurt, but never the pair. They celebrated in the fact that they seemed invincible. Yet, there were a few moments where Zak had his doubts. He never told Nick, not wanting to put a rain cloud on the younger man's constantly sunny day. But, Zak had a feeling their days were numbered.


	8. 6. Finding Out [Wearing each other's clothes]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: wearing each other's clothes  
> RATING: Teen and up (implicit sexual content, language)  
> SUMMARY: After sneaking a quick moment together, Zak and Nick accidentally switch clothes and meet their friends (who are unaware of Zak and Nick's secret relationship)--- will the GA Crew accept them?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49239950893/in/dateposted-public/)

Lips, hot and wet, trailed along Zak's neck and he arched his back into Nick's body, granting the younger man access. It was like a thousand tongues of fire were covering Zak's body and he didn't want it to stop. Fingertips danced lightly across Zak's naked hips and Nick bit down lightly on the other man's neck. A moan, muffled by teeth biting down on his lower lip, vibrated throughout Zak's body. He had to be quiet.

A knock echoed across the hotel room and Nick pauses his attention on Zak's body, giving an exasperated sigh. Zak whined, turning his head to the side to stare at the door to Nick's hotel room. Another knock came as Nick sat back on his knees between Zak's spread legs and maneuvered himself off the bed.

"Yo! Nick, dude!" Aaron's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'm gonna kill him," Zak sighs, though his threat is empty.

Nick gives a little chuckle.

"It's time to go, bro!" Aaron called out again and knocked once again, "Dude, are you there?"

"Is he with Zak downstairs waiting for us?" that was Jay's voice, now.

"Nah, Jay," there was Billy's, "I didn't hear Nick's door open when I heard Zak's open."

"Nick!" Aaron cried out again with another hurried knock.

"I'm comin', dude!" Nick yelled out.

"Hurry up!" Aaron laughs.

Nick waits until the footsteps fade before turning back to look at the black angel on his bed, naked and waiting and oh so willing. He sits down on the edge of his bed, wrapping a hand around Zak's ankle, and leans down, placing a gentle kiss to the inside of Zak's bent knee. Brown eyes peer up at Zak's sapphire through heavy eyelashes.

"We need to go," Nick says softly.

Zak's breath picks up with the gentle kisses to his skin, "Fuck…"

Suddenly, Zak's phone starts ringing loudly, which makes both men jump. Zak reaches over to the nightstand and picks it up.

"Yeah, man?" Zak puts the phone to his ear as he answers it.

Nick can hear a confused Aaron on the other line, "Where the fuck are you, dude?"

"Getting dressed," Zak says and pulls himself away from Nick's attention, standing up from the bed.

"Well, hurry up, bro! We got ten minutes!" Aaron hangs up.

"Better not let the grumpy bear wait any more," Nick teases.

"Better not," Zak winks at his secret lover.

The two quickly get dressed, grabbing their clothes from the floor, and not bothering looking at them. Zak's shirt is a little tight and his jeans hug in the wrong areas, but he pushes it to the side as he and Nick walk to the elevator and head down to the ground floor. Aaron, Billy, and Jay are leaning against the pole in the lobby with their backpacks.

Billy sees them first and his eyes go wide and his mouth drops. Jay sees this and turns to look; his face turns to the same expression as Billy's. Aaron is the last and he doesn't hesitate to the say the first thing on his mind.

"Why are you wearing Nick's clothes, Zak?"

Zak freezes and looks at Nick first and then at himself.

Fuck, he thinks.

He is wearing Nick's shirt (the dark grey one with black gothic designs) and a pair of his darker jeans. Nick, on the other hand, is wearing a simple black shirt that would have hugged all of Zak's curves and muscles, but was a bit big on the other man, making it look baggier. Nick's pants on the other hand are low on his hips and much more baggier than the tight ones Zak is wearing.

Nick glances at Zak and then at Aaron. Neither man are sure how they are going to get out of this one with a lie.

"Wait… are you two… dating?" Billy asks, unsure of his words.

Zak lowers his gaze from Billy and Aaron. That seems to confirm it for all three of their friends.

Aaron slaps a hand on both Nick and Zak's shoulders, "At long fucking last, I say!"

Nick begins laughing, while Zak just has a deep blush appear on his cheeks.

"Come on, Aaron!" Jay cries out.

"We're gonna be late, dude!" Billy echoes.

"Alright, alright, I know!" Aaron smiles widely and gives Nick and Zak a wink.

The three men turn and begin to walk out the hotel lobby, leaving Nick and Zak to slowly trail behind them. The younger man slips a hand into Zak's and, out of habit, Zak flinches away, but Nick tightens his hold, keeping the older man in his grip.

"Well, that certainly was one way for them to find out," Nick laughs.

Zak groans.


	9. 7. The Quarterback and the Punk [High School AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: High School AU  
> WARNING: intense discriminatory language (it is only in the very first sentence of this drabble, so skip if it is triggering), and normal explicit language for high school.  
> RATING: Teen and up  
> SUMMARY: Zak, the resident punk kid, is always bullied for what he is (gay and alternative), but a savior comes into his life who he didn't expect.  
> Que cheesy high school punk kid x jock quarterback kid!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49240642812/in/dateposted-public/)

"Move out of the way, faggot!"

A hiss from one of the older students came first, sending knives to Zak's heart, and then there was a shove, pushing him right into the corner of the lockers. His forehead came in contact with it and pain seared throughout his brain. Laughter came next, as Zak fell to the ground. Hands spread out on the white scraped tile floor to catch himself. Black spots danced in front of his vision.

"Shit," Zak mumbles under his breath.

He tries to ignore the few sharp intakes of voices and the whispers, but they are loud in his ears.

Zak sits there, kneeling on the tile floor, trying to gain his baring's. He is so tired of all this high school bullshit.

A hand lands on his shoulder and he winces, waiting for another hit. Yet, it never comes and he turns around to look behind him. A guy, a year beneath him, stands leaning over him. He wears a sports jacket with their school's colors (black with red trim), his number (6), and his last name (Groff) embroidered on it. Brown eyes peer down into Zak's blue with a look of worry that Zak has not seen one anyone's face. With the sports coat, Zak assumed that this guy must be part of the group that harassed him, but those eyes…

"Are you alright, man?"

His voice is deep and low, soft and humble, careful and cautious.

A lick to his lips, Zak rises on shaky knees. The jock notices this and shifts his hand to the middle of Zak's back in unspoken support. Not a second after rising from the floor, Zak's knees buckle under him as more black dots swim across his eyes.

"Fuck," Zak moans.

"You're definitely not," the jock replies and shifts his body next to Zak's, allowing the older boy to lean against his shoulder.

Zak isn't sure where the jock is taking him, but he smells bleach and stale water. He lifts his heads and catches a glimpse of bright red metal bathroom stall doors. Then he feels cool porcelain against his hip, pressing his chain belt into his thin hips.

"Here," the jock holds out to him a water bottle.

Zak stares at it uneasily, observing their school logo and the words "FOOTBALL TEAM" across the bottom.

"It's not going to bite you," the jock teases and shakes the water bottle in his hand toward Zak. The water sloshes in the plastic container, "Take some water."

Zak reaches out and grabs it, unclicking the top, and bringing the bottle up to his lips. The jock turns away and runs a paper towel under the sink, soaking it in cool water, before ringing it out. He lifts the damp towel up to Zak's head and begins to poke.

"OW! SHIT!" Zak cries out, wincing and cowering into himself as pain sears through his forehead.

"I know," the jock's voice is low again, "But we got to clean it."

He brings the towel up to the older boy's forehead and begins to clean the wound. The two slip into silence. The jock stares intently at the wound on the punk boy (dressed in his band shirts and ripped black jeans and chains). Blood seeps from it slowly, but the jock can see that the wound will be more of a giant bruise rather than a scar. Zak, on the other hand, is staring at those brown eyes and wondering why they appear like bronze when the sunlight shines down on them just right from the half-windows at the roofline.

"Why did you help me?" Zak asks carefully.

The jock glances down at the punk boy's bright blue eyes before looking back up at the wound, "I would say I felt bad, but that probably makes me look like a piece of shit."

A chuckle escapes Zak's lips, "Yeah that would."

The jock smiles, "But, it is for that reason, and I don't care if I'm a piece of shit because of it."

The laughter fades from Zak's lips at the jock's words. Normally, if someone were to say that to him, Zak would turn the other cheek. He didn't want someone's sympathy for being shoved face first into a metal locker. He didn't want the looks of sadness or the words of worry in the halls. Zak just wanted to be left alone with himself and the other friend he had (Jay Wasley-- a punk boy who was obsessed with the occult).

"My name is Nick, by the way," the jock pulls away from Zak and runs the bloody and damp cloth under hot water. He isn't paying attention to the fact that the towel is getting too water-logged and is disintegrating in his fingers. His brown gaze is staring at the punk kid.

"You're the quarterback, aren't you?" Zak cocks any eyebrow at him.

"Heard of me, have you?" Nick smirks, looking down at the towel in his hands and rings out the rest of the water, trying to hold the paper in his hand as much as he can. It's more a wad than anything now, "Hopefully, all good things," there's a tone to Zak's voice that puts him on edge… a good edge.

Nick leans forward again, pressing the warm towel to Zak's forehead and keeps it there. His brown gaze looks down at Zak again.

"Depends on who you ask," Zak teases back.

Nick scoffs and rolls his eyes. Zak admits he likes this flirting. All blood and chains pressed to porcelain and witty sentences.

Zak smiles at him, "I'm Zak."

"So," Nick draws out the word, "Zak…Would you like to go get pizza at Joey's after school?" Nick asks with this air confidence around him.

Zak lowers his gaze from Nick, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks, "Is this a date, quarterback?"

Nick steps closer to Zak. He can feel the football star's jeans against the pale skin peeking through his ripped jeans, "Would it be okay if I say yes?"

The blush deepens on Zak's cheeks and he raises his gaze to look at Nick, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? :D Definitely wont be the last you hear from this NAK AU <3


	10. 8. MCR and Icing [shopping]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: shopping [with some NAKOTA!fam]  
> RATING: teen and up (some implicit sexual content and tons of innuendos cause NAK like to flirt that way)  
> SUMMARY: Zak, Nick, and Dakota go shopping.  
> The store referenced is Spencer's which is like fandom and other things in the front and kinky & sexual stuff in the back. Dakota's in his early teens in this and that was around when I went to Spencer's for the first time. MCR is My Chemical Romance, if you did not know, cause I had to make Dakota a little emo boy. Enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49239950833/in/dateposted-public/)

"Can we go there, please?" the young boy begged his parents, as they stopped near a store inside the mall.

The one parent was leaning against the wall, one arm full of shopping bags, and a amused expression on his bearded face. The other parent was standing with the young boy, trying to understand why exactly he wanted to go into this store.

"Why? I didn't think that was your taste?" Zak Groff-Bagans asked the young boy.

Dakota pouted, "Tanner and Frankie have these really cool MCR shirts and they got 'em here. I was hoping to see them."

Nick Groff-Bagans bit his bottom lip to stop his laughter from escape.

Zak turned to look at his husband with a pleading look, but saw how he was trying to laugh and rolled his eyes, "Okay. Okay. Fine. But only a few minutes, alright?"

Dakota gave a loud cheer, drawing lots of attention to the small little family, "Yes!" and then launched himself at his older father, "Thank you, dad."

Nick's laughter turned to a soft expression, watching as his husband and his son hugged. Zak responded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alright. You're welcome, Dakota. Now, let's go."

Dakota let go of Zak and dashed off into the store. The dark lights and the punk rock music escaping from its door seeming to swallow the young Groff-Bagans boy. Zak turned to his husband and held out his hand. Nick grasped and allowed the older man to pull him in closely. The two whispered to each other, reminiscing of times when they were younger and went into this store too.

Despite the fact that they went into the said store to get Dakota his MCR shirts (which they did, much to Dakota's joy), Zak and Nick both ended up coming out with a bag full of gifts for their eldest child (Aaron--- who wasn't really their child, but sure damn acted like it sometimes) and for themselves (some more kinkier objects that the pair were quite looking forward too later that evening-- sex dice, edible condoms, a matching blindfold and rope set, and a vibrator that Nick was looking forward to leaving in Zak for a few hours).

"Can we get pretzels before we leave, Dad?" Dakota turned to his parents.

"Sure," Zak replied with a smile, turning toward the small store that sold cinnamon buns and pretzels and smelled of cinnamon so strongly that one could track it down from anywhere in the mall.

Nick leaned in to his husband, whispering in his ear, "Maybe I should get some extra icing for later, hmm?"

Zak winked at him.


	11. 9. Never touch [TV Show AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: TV Show AU  
> Chosen TV Show -- His Dark Materials  
> Based on the world, rather than the actual story plot  
> Nick - White Lynx (Blythe)  
> Zak - Snow Leopard (Gypsy)  
> Aaron - Hare (Gail)  
> Billy - Monitor Lizard (Ida)  
> Jay - Black Raven (Aislinn)
> 
> RATING: teen and up (implicit sexual content and language)  
> SUMMARY: they are told from a young age to never touch another's daemon, but Zak and Nick aren't ones to follow rules especially when it comes to each other.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49240427231/in/dateposted-public/)

This world in which I am writing about is slightly different from this one you are reading from. While the urban and natural landscapes resemble that of your world, the societies and the people within are drastically different. For one, the soul is separated from the body in a form called a daemon. It has always been this way in this other world. Every person is born with one and, when a child reaches maturity, their daemon "settles." There was only one rule regarding daemons: never touch another.

Deep in the North, where the winds howled a song to the croaking ice glaciers, a group of explorers are busy unpacking their tents and equipment for the long night ahead of them. In the North, the day could go on for weeks and, in other months, the sun never rises. It was one of the many dangers in the North and, with so much of that barren frozen desert unexplored, one could become lost without the light. However, some found adventure in this, for this group found it as such. The group had landed on these ice cliffs at the start of the dark months.

Sleep settled upon the clump of tents. The wind flapped the pieces of cloth loudly. Like a loud drum set in the younger man's ear. He sighed loudly, pulling his sleeping bag up to his bearded chin, desperately craving any warmth. The wind just seemed to zap right through the tent and into his very bones, turning them into ice.

Opening his eyes, he stares into another pair, who are mirroring how tired he feels underneath the cold. He settles into his pillow more, whispering to the white lynx that lay beside him.

"It's so fucking cold, Blythe," he shutters as another gust of wind rushes through him.

"Stop bitching and it will be less cold, Nick," a voice comes from next to him.

The white lynx perks its ears up as Nick rolls over to lay flat on his back. He looks at his tent mate, finding himself staring at two sets of sapphire eyes. The older man stares at Nick with a smirk on his face, while the snow leopard flicks its tail back and forth from its perch down at the older man's feet. Nick rolls his eyes.

"Come here," Nick sighs, pulling his hand from the warm embrace of sleeping bag to hold it out to the older man.

Zak Bagans stared down at the hand for a moment and Nick knew he was listening to see if the others were asleep. But, the only sounds are the howling of the wind and the flap of the tent. Zak nods, moving himself toward the younger, as Nick moves toward the older. They meet in the middle of the tent. Their sleeping bags pushed open to each other.

When their lips meet, Zak notices how cold Nick is. The chapped skin of Nick's bottom lip and the coolness of his touch. But, the hot air between them is soothing. Zak hears a purr from his daemon, Gypsie, and knows she can feel what he is feeling. Nick's touch always makes him feel like his skin is on a fire and his bones are molten.

He grips tightly at Nick's thick coat, craving to feel more. A moan vibrates against his lips and, now, it's Blythe, Nick's daemon, who purrs softly. Fingers dig into the back of his skull, placing delicate pressure to keep Zak close to Nick.

This "closeness" started as a means of keeping warm during these cold nights. Yet, it turned into comfort and, then, into this…. _Falling_. Zak had fallen for his best friend, his comrade, his partner-in-crime. It wasn't just Zak, though. Nick went right with him over the edge into this seemingly endless bliss they called love.

Zak pulled away from Nick first. Placing one more soft kiss on his lover's lips before opening his eyes to stare into those brown eyes he fell for. They were blown wide with lust and that "love" word that Zak kept throwing around in his mind. The hand in his hair fell forward to cup to the side of Zak's face, soothing over the rough stubble that Zak was growing there.

"I love you," Nick's voice is soft.

Then, suddenly, Blythe is there next to Nick's head, staring at him with those same eyes that Nick has. Something in Zak made him make this move and, as he would look back later on this moment, he would never anything like this again. He extended his hand, fingers shaking a bit, toward the other man's daemon. Nick watched carefully, but he never moved away. It was that first touch that Zak would never experience the same again. Skin caressing soft fur and the gentle shiver running over both Blythe and Nick. Zak could hear a quite and shaky breath escape Nick's lips, as his eyes fell shut for a moment.

The white lynx almost backed away from Zak's hand, but a moment later it returned. Pressing into Zak's touch, Blythe began to purr loudly. Nick was sighing loudly from his position in front of Zak; brown eyes were still shut. Fingers wound through thick white hair and sparks flew across Zak's skin like he was pressing himself into a electric socket, though this didn't hurt. It was just a steady warm rhythm spreading across him like wild fire.

Suddenly, Nick's hand snapped up to wrap around Zak's wrist in a tight grip cause the older man to freeze and stare down at the brown eyes that were peering up at him intently. Iris' were blown wide as if Nick had taken some sort of drug.

Zak pulled his hand away from Nick and cocked an eyebrow, "I'm sorr-."

Nick leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zak's, silencing the older man. That spark was back, but it ignited within Zak's body rather than spread across his skin. Nick pulled away, brushing the tip of his nose against Zak's, before looking up at him, "Holy shit…"

"What…," Zak swallowed the lump in his throat, "What did it feel like?"

"Like…," Nick sighed against his lips and then glanced to Zak's right, where Gypsie lay staring at the pair inquisitively. His hand moved toward the snow leopard, "Like this."

And then Zak felt it. Like fireworks bursting forth in his body. He gasped, bottom lip trembling and not from the cold, and shut his eyes. He could feel Nick's fingers in Gypsie's hair and the rumble of her purr as it rocked through his body. It was like extreme desire, like the most deepest intimacy he had ever experienced. Yet, there was no words to express it. The feeling just kept building and building. There seemed no end and it was quickly becoming overwhelming.

"Fuck!" Zak hissed between his teeth and Nick pulled his hand away from Gypsie.

Dark blue eyes opened and he stared at Nick. A soft smile spread across Nick's face and he shifted his hand away from Zak's daemon to the older man's face. Finger tips caressed the sharp angled cheek bones, over the rough stubble beginning to grow there.

"I can see why they made that an illegal moral crime," Zak murmurs, feeling out of breath and exploding still. 

Nick nods softly, eyes dropping. Zak can feel the exhaustion too.

Zak drapes his arm across Nick's waist and pulls the younger man closer to him. Nick tucks his head under Zak's chin and rest his cheek against the clothed muscular chest. Warmth spreads across his body and soon the pair fall asleep. Their daemons softly snoring beside him, a hint of golden dust particles swirling around the pair.


	12. 10. Creature Comforts [with animals ears]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: with animal ears  
> KINK WARNING: hybrid creature kink and "little" submissiveness and this is very young NAK (like late teen's) [*hides in a hole* wattpad influence here lol]  
> SUMMARY: Nick has a hybrid and his hybrid has a problem.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50514432221/in/dateposted-public/)

Nick Groff looked up from his phone, stopping mid text to his best friend (Aaron), when he heard the soft sound of someone clearing their throat. He glanced up and his gaze softened as he took in the small form of his boyfriend, Zak, who sat on his knees on the bed and hands on his lap. He wore his pair of light blue pajama bottom shorts and an old t-shirt of Nick's, which fell of his shoulder to reveal the pale skin beneath. Zak was different from others and Nick never saw another like him before (till he later met Billy and Jay). A pair of soft black kitten ears and a long fluffy tail signifying him as something other than human… a kitten hybrid. Sometimes Zak was more human than Nick and other times Zak was more his hybrid self. Nick loved Zak no matter what or who he was.

"Are you okay, love?" Nick asks as he walks over to the crest-fallen Zak, stuffing his phone in his jean pocket.

The hybrid's ears fold into his dark hair, practically disappearing, and his tail wraps tighter around him, a crest-fallen look on his face, "I…"

Nick grabs Zak's chin lightly, moving him so he looks up at the younger man, "You can tell me, Zak."

A shiver runs through Zak's body as his blue eyes connect with Nick's. They're watery. He can see the blue eyes shift to a sharp yellow, like a cat's eyes, before returning back to the sapphire color. His hybrid was tired and desperately craved attention.

"Come here, baby," Nick opened his arms up and the smaller man crawled into them.

His ass settled into Nick's lap and arms wrapped around Nick's neck. His tail curled around Nick's body protectively. A purring sound escaped Zak's mouth, vibrating in his chest, and then a soft kiss was pressed to Nick's neck. The comfort within those arms was all Zak could ever ask for. He had heard of caregivers and masters (and whatever else Zak's kind called those like Nick was to him) that abused their hybrids. Nick was never like that. He cared for Zak so much that Zak couldn't even fathom it all.

"You only need to ask me, Zak," Nick coos, as he runs his hand over Zak's soft ears, "I'll do anything for you, my little hybrid."

A whine and lazy stretch from Zak is all Nick gets before the hybrid falls asleep.


	13. 11. Fallen Inspiration [struggling artists au]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: struggling artists au  
> RATING: Teen and up (just for language)  
> SUMMARY: Zak is having artist block and feels the pressure of being a struggling artist with Nick in New York City.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50514432196/in/dateposted-public/)

Zak stared at the empty canvas in front of him and groaned, shoving the easel and making the whole contraption fall over landing with a loud BANG! The noise bounced off the walls and ricocheted through Zak's skull. The large coffee cup with paint splatters rippled beside him on the small stand.

"You throw that easel one more time and I'm gonna throttle you," his partner growled behind him.

Zak snapped his head, giving the younger man a glare, "I have no inspiration, Nick! Nothing!" his paint splattered hands ran through his hair and yanked on it, "It's like everything just vanished."

Nick gave his partner a sympathetic look and sighed, placing his own palette down on his stand. He walked over to Zak, reaching out to cup the side of Zak's face, paint smeared across his skin, "Inspiration doesn't just vanish, my love. It's still there inside of you," pressing his forehead against Zak's, he stared into those sapphire eyes he had tried to desperately recreate the exact color but never could, "I can see it there, struggling to be let loose. You'll find it again, Zak."

Zak sighed and shut his eyes, nuzzling into Nick's hand, "I'm just so tired of being stuck here."

"I know," Nick sniffled a bit, echoing the pain that Zak was feeling.

"When I said I wanted to move to New York City and become a famous painter, this isn't what I had in mind for us."

"Fate has a cruel sense of humor," Nick commented back and pressed his lips to Zak's gently before pulling away, "Now, how about we go for a walk and get out of this studio. The turpentine fumes are starting to get to me."

Zak nodded, "I'll be right there."

Nick raised an eyebrow as he stepped back from his lover, watching as the older man turned back to stare at the fallen easel.


	14. 12. Your Bite [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: NSFW *wink wink*  
> RATING: Explicit (explicit sexual content)  
> SUMMARY: Zak's got a biting kink.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50514595977/in/dateposted-public/)

The younger male cuddled closely to the older on the rug before the fireplace. The pair were shirtless and down to only their boxers. Lips trailed along Zak's bare shoulder, an arm wrapped tightly around his waist, and pulling him tightly against Nick's chest. Fingertips traced the hard waves of muscle that disappeared into the older's boxers, but never dipped below the fabric line.

Zak shut his eyes, mouth slightly agape as he felt his lover caress him lightly. Despite how much he liked a good rough fucking, this delicate intimacy spiked his soul. The way Nick would just nuzzle against him was worth more than any random fuck he had in the past.

"I wanna bite you," Zak, suddenly, states before he realizes the words come out of his mouth, but, once he does, his eyes snap open.

Nick freezes for a moment and glances down at his lover. It's not a second later when he responds in low toned voice, "You never need to ask."

The younger falls backwards onto the floor, as Zak twists himself and swings a leg over Nick's so he is straddling the other male. He can feel Nick's hard cock pressed against the inside of his thigh and Zak can hardly resist a slight movement of hips. The younger male hisses, and Zak leans down, placing a kiss to the pale collarbone.

This has always been one of Zak's kinks, no matter what gender the lover and no matter what dynamic (submissive, dominant, or somewhere in between) he chose. The marking of someone held a high in his veins. Depending on the lover, Zak would sometimes enjoy being the one marked too. Yet, with Nick, Zak was more inclined to leave angry-red bite marks, purplish hickeys, crescent moon shapes of nails, fingertips leaving bruises pressed to hip bones. It probably had to do with the fact that Nick was married and Zak was a possessive little bitch, but damn did it feel good to know Nick's wife could see _his_ marks on her husband's skin.

Teeth scrapped along Nick's collarbone and he moaned, but bit his bottom lip halfway through.

Zak cooed from his spot, a hand sliding up the younger's navel and over his chest bone to his neck. His forefinger and middle finger teased along Nick's bottom lip blindly, "I wanna hear you."

A large open mouthed kiss left a trail of saliva on Nick's skin and the open sliding door of Zak's house blew cool evening desert air through Zak's house. A shiver ran across Nick, goosebumps tickling his skin where the air had cooled Zak's saliva. Zak licked the cold spot away and a moan escaped the other's mouth.

Hips bucked up into Zak, raising him a bit off the ground, as Nick tried to get some friction on his aching cock. Yet, Zak was just far enough away from him that it was coming in contact with only his boxers.

Zak slid his two fingers across Nick's lips, and Nick knew what he was asking silently. He opened his mouth willingly, a tongue sliding out to lick the tips of the two fingers. A moan vibrated across Nick's collarbone at the touch and Zak slipped his two fingers inside of Nick's mouth, who took them in to the second knuckle at once. His tongue slid across the fingers slowly, coating them in his saliva, and feeling the contours of them.

A snap of Zak's jaws and he bites down on Nick's collarbone. It's painful, but not filled with the intent to hurt. This is the deepest intimacy Zak could feel with someone. The soft pain that someone wanted you to know that they were here, they were fucking you, and they were marking what was theirs.

The young brunette male was his.

Nick moans around Zak's fingers and his hips buck up against Zak again. The older shifts himself, keeping his hold on Nick's collarbone, and lands more straight on Nick's hard cock. The friction goes straight up Nick's spine. Zak's fingers curl in Nick's mouth.

All Zak can think in that moment as ecstasy floods his system is, _Mine_!


	15. 13. Whipped Cream [eating ice cream]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: eating ice cream  
> RATING: teen and up (internalized homophobia, language, bullying, etc.)  
> SUMMARY: Nick meets up with his boyfriend after football practice with his team at their local ice cream shop.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> I really enjoyed writing the High School AU, so I'm returning to that universe.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50514621257/in/dateposted-public/)

Zak's fingers curled around the metal chain hanging from his belt loops. It was a habit he did when he was nervous, feeling the old curves of each metal link on his skin. Yet, he didn't know why he was nervous. This wasn't the first time they had gone on a date. But, his boyfriend always made every time seem like the first time, so maybe that was why he was nervous.

To pull himself from the habit, Zak moved his hand to the table and began to pluck at the holes in the outdoor table-- the kind where it was like a metal mesh on the tabletop and covered in a thick layer of plastic. He pulled his leg up on top of the seat next to his and leaned against his raised knee, wrapping an arm to keep the limb close to his body. Laughter of friend groups and couples rung out around him. Maybe that was why he was nervous -- his boyfriend was the best thing in his life and he was so afraid that he would just drop him and say this was all a prank or something.

"Hey, babe," his boyfriend's voice entered his thoughts, breaking any bad ideas Zak may have had.

He snapped his head up and smiled brightly when he saw the football jersey with "GROFF" spelled across it above his number.

His boyfriend swept in and pressed a kiss to Zak's lips. A sudden waft of pure sweat came over Zak's nose and he pulled away, scrunching up his face in mild disgust.

"Phew!" Zak teased, "Nick, you stink!"

Nick laughed, "Sorry, had practice, babe," and he sat down in the spot behind Zak, straddling the seat and allowing the emo kid to stay in his position and just lean back into his boyfriend's arms. Nick wrapped an arm around Zak's upper shoulders, pressing another kiss to Zak's hair, "You're not exactly complaining now."

Zak hummed happily and nuzzled back into Nick's body.

"Yo! Nick!" their moment was broken when Zak heard the voice of one of the other football players.

"Aaron!" Nick called back, waving the group with Aaron over.

Zak groaned silently as they came over, not wanting them to disturb his and Nick's space, but Nick shushed him.

"Hiya, Zak," Aaron nodded to him with no hate in his voice.

Zak nodded slowly to him, unsure about the motives under the football players words.

"I'm going to grab some ice cream, Nick," Aaron turned to Zak's boyfriend, "Want me to get you your usual?"

Nick shook his head, unwrapping himself from Zak's arms, "I'll come with you."

Zak quirked an eyebrow up at his boyfriend, as he stood up. Nick smirked and leaned down, kissing Zak softly, "I'm grabbing us some ice cream, babe."

Zak smiled gently and nodded, letting his boyfriend go.

Once again, Zak was left alone at the table and he felt suddenly aware of so many eyes on him. He turned down to look at the table again, plucking at the torn plastic. When they first started dating, not everyone was happy with them, but there was those who treated them like they just won Prom King and Queen. However, one particular person wanted to make it hell for Zak-- Veronique Duncan… Nick's ex-girlfriend.

"Zak," a voice, venomous and like a cat, pulled his attention.

_Speak of the Devil and she shall appear_ , Zak mused as he turned to look up.

Veronique was one of those stereotypical blonde cheerleaders who had a quarterback boyfriend. But, considering the fact that Zak had the quarterback boyfriend, Veronique was practically HELL BENT on getting Nick back with her. She hissed and shoved Zak's shoulder as she walked past him. Her gaggle of girls (more like followers) walked behind her with their tall cones of strawberry ice cream that they licked almost sexually at other athlete's and jock's and giggled.

Zak wasn't injured from her push, as it was barely anything more that a shove, but there was enough of a message in it that Zak understood the shove perfectly well. He sighed, and hunched further into himself, leaning his cheek against his knee.

"Babe," Nick came up to him seconds later, placing a large banana split down in front of him with two spoons. Zak glanced at it only before continuing to pick at the plastic on the table. Nick noticed this and frowned. He returned to his spot behind Zak, wrapping his arms around the emo kid's waist and pulling him against Nick's chest, causing Zak to lift his head off his knee and unwound his arms from around himself. A nose trailed down the side of Zak's head to his ear, as fingers gently caressed Zak's sides, "What's wrong, Zak?"

Zak sighed loudly, "Nothing, baby."

"Zakkkk," Nick stressed the emo kid's name as he tried to pull the answer from him.

Zak instead reached for a spoon, carving a piece of whipped cream out and bringing it up to his lips. The cream was heavenly on his tongue. Nothing quite like an ice cream sundae on a warm late spring afternoon. He could feel Nick's gaze on him still, desperate to tell him about his ex-girlfriend, but Zak didn't want to ruin the moment with Veronique's venom.

So, Zak reached forward again for the whipped cream, but instead used his finger to take a dollop. Quickly, he raised his hand to Nick's face and smeared the sweet across Nick's face. Nick squirmed in his seat and snapped his head away from Zak's hand. Laughter resounded in Zak's ear, a sweet sound that Zak would never get over. A smile spread across Zak's face.

Nick fired back by taking a dollop of the whipped cream and place it on the tip of Zak's nose. Zak burst out laughing, as Nick tightened his hold around his boyfriend's waist, sliding his whipping cream covered cheek along the side of Zak's face.

"NICK!" Zak cried out, sitting up, grabbing one of the napkins from the dispenser in the middle of the table.

As he turned to look at his boyfriend, he wiped the whipped cream from his nose and the side of his face. Nick was laughing, dimples forming in his cheeks, and a sparkle in his brown eyes. But, Zak couldn't take his eyes away from the quarterback's figure. He looked so beautiful… and handsome in that moment with the sun blaring down behind them.

Nick reached forward and grabbed his spoon, taking a piece of the vanilla ice cream, and bringing it to his mouth. All Zak could think was, _fuck… I love him._


	16. 14. Into the Unknown[Genderswap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: genderswap  
> RATING: teen and up  
> SUMMARY: Zara and Nessa are on a date to a local abandoned building
> 
> Female!Zak -- Megan Fox --- (name: Zara)  
> Female!Nick -- Zoey Deutch -- (name: Nessa)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50595277507/in/dateposted-public/)

The abandoned building the pair of girls were exploring creaked and moaned with each step they took. Zara pulled her beanie off her head, tucking it into her pocket, and her dark brown hair falling down around her shoulders. Sapphire eyes sparkled in the low light of her best friend's flashlight next to her as Zara glanced at the other slightly younger girl.

Nessa was a thin brunette with a soft smile and wicked tongue. She wore a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt with text that read: I SPEAK FLUENT SARCASM. _Ain't that the fucking truth_ , Zara mused with a smirk. Nessa took a step forward in her black-healed combat boots, toeing at a fallen piece of metal on the ground.

"Whatchu looking at, babe?" Nessa winked at the older girl, taking a glance over Zara's outfit.

The older brunette had a ripped black blouse on, layered with a cross necklace. On her wrist was a leather bracelet that Nessa had gotten for Zara when they first became friends so long ago. A pair of knee-high black Converse were on her feet and had seen better years, though they were the shoes that Zara always wore when the pair went exploring at their local haunted spots. Dancing on Zara's fingers were several rings and a black tattooed cross.

Nessa knew all of Zara's tattoos for she was there for practically ever single one of them. On Zara's back was a winged demon, which Nessa loved to scratch up when Zara went down on her. On Zara's left upper bicep was another cross like design and then further down that arm was a quote: "Denn die Todten reiten Schnell." It represented a lot for the pair, as it was their high school abroad trip to Romania that kick started the relationship the pair had and the moment that both began to realize that there was something else on the other side of life.

Nessa had her own tattoos too. A decorative 'G' on her arm, representing her nickname and her last name, Groff. Then she got another with Zara after Romania, a geometric tree up her arm further. It was Nessa's way of saying they were connected... they were soulmates.

Nessa was and always is Zara's partner-in-crime; they had been investigating for awhile.

"Nice shirt," Zara stuck her tongue out to the side of her mouth.

Nessa rolled her eyes and shoved past her girlfriend, "Come on, Z. We got a date with the Devil tonight."

Zara chuckled, "Sounds like a night with you in bed."

Nessa stopped in her tracks, turning to look at Zara, "You know you like it."

Zara smirked, looking down Nessa's legs and back up to her eyes slowly. Reaching out, she grasped Nessa's waist and pulled her in, "Take me, bitch."

Nessa, having always been the quiet top, pressed a finger to Zara's lips, whispering, "No," and dashed out of Zara's arm, running off into the darkness. The flashlight ran after her.

Zara rolled her eyes before giving chase. So much for the spooky date night. But, then again, Nessa was rarely ever scared of anything. 


	17. 15. Samhain [Cult AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Cult AU  
> SUMMARY: Nick is the leader of his own cult and they all participate in a cleansing ritual on Samhain.  
> WARNING: dark themes; sexual content  
> FYI in Wicca and witchcraft, Samhain is a very important holiday where energy is high and the veil between this world and the supernatural is the thinnest. For this Cult AU, Samhain is adapted into a mass cleansing ritual that is dark and manipulative like cult's are. In no way am I suggesting anything about Samhain here as the same. I am a witch and this is my own use of the holiday.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50595151076/in/dateposted-public/)

Drama and lies… that has been the entertainment of humanity for millennium. We are predictable creatures with dirty habits and our lies lay heavy on our tongues. It's so easy for us to lie. We are almost addicted to it and the drama we create. Stories and fables laid out before us. Players dancing beautiful and tragically with each other and around the other.

But, Nick made it his end-goal to not fall into that trap of life. He wanted to breathe out those chains. That's when he found the answer. Hidden in the trees, howling at the moon, rituals that cleansed his soul; his friends and followers soon turned to him.

And here his followers were… on the most sacred of nights… Samhain.

The horn signaled the release of the Prey, echoing across the Nevada high desert mountain cabin that Nick bought for this purpose. The sound was like music to the cult leader's ears.

Nick rolled his neck in preparation for the second horn to go off. Arousal and anticipation thumped through his body. He wondered if his lover would be wearing his gift or would be a disobedient brat in need of a good lesson. Glancing to his right, Nick saw one of his best friends (Jay) bouncing on the sole's of his feet, so ready to pounce.

Then, the second horn went off.

Nick didn't even think twice, he ran into the woods. Brown eyes kept sharp as he searched quickly over the terrain for the familiar black hair, tattooed skin, and thick muscles. Figures danced in the trees, twirling around them, baring flesh to the moonlight above, but none of them were of his lover.

He slowed down, coming to a stop, and staring around him. Anger was fuming in his system at his lover. He wanted his lover here and now and in front of him. Already, he can hear the others continuing their rituals in the nearby woods, moans and gasps and whines echoed. Nick should be doing the same to his lover…

"Took you long enough to find me," the voice of his lover, like an angel and like velvet, entered his thoughts.

Nick snapped his head around, watching as a tall man with toned muscles and tattooed skin stepped out from behind a tree. Covering his face was a mask, black and matte, but highlighted his sapphire eyes. A smirk was plastered on his face.

With a growl, Nick sauntered forward, "Well, if you're weren't being such a brat, maybe I would have found you sooner, Zak."

Raising his hand, he gripped Zak's throat tightly and slammed him into the tree. Zak moaned, bucking his hips forward. But, Nick pushed down on Zak's hip with his other hand, keeping the brunette from bucking into him more.

"No," Nick growled into Zak's ear, "You stay."

"Please, Nick," Zak begged, eyes falling shut as the pressure increased around his neck and his mind was sent into a high.

"Say it again," Nick snarled, pressing his lips to Zak's softly.

"Please, Nick," Zak murmured against them.

"Who does your body belong to?" Nick ordered.

"You," a moan whispered across his lips.

"Who?" he pressed harder into Zak's throat.

"You!" Zak cried out.

Another kiss to Zak's lips, "Damn straight you are."


	18. 16. Big Ol' Softie [Doing Their Morning Ritual(s) + Spooning]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: doing their morning ritual(s) and spooning  
> RATING: mature (explicit sexual content)  
> SUMMARY: Zak and Nick wake up after a long night investigating.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50594414068/in/dateposted-public/)

Zak's body creaked as he woke up. The lasting feeling of a night long investigation slept in his bones and he stretched his legs out, before tangling them again in his husband's legs. Nick tightened his hold around Zak's waist, nuzzling into the older man's neck and exhaling loudly, returning to his position as big spoon to Zak's little spoon.

The older man blinked lazily as he tried to wake up, but the warmth of his husband and the hotel bed they were in made it rather difficult. It didn't help either that Nick was starting to wake up to and was placing delicate open-mouthed kisses to his neck and the back of his head. Yet, Zak knew they both had to get up soon or risk the wrath of four angry fellow paranormal investigators that wanted their damn Waffle House breakfast-- as was usual for the Ghost Adventures Crew to go to after an investigation night (or whatever breakfast food restaurant equivalency they could find nearby). Aaron and Dakota would be the angriest out of the four, as both got so hangry if they didn't get their smiley face chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

"Do we have to get up?" Nick groaned in his ear, fingers lazily dancing across Zak's bare stomach.

"We have a few more minutes before we absolutely have to," Zak responded with a sigh, leaning back into his husband's arms.

"Oh good," Nick replied and Zak could hear his smirk.

Suddenly, Nick rolled on top of Zak, pinning the older to the bed, and Nick took Zak's hands and raised them above his head, locking them in place against the headboard. Zak's chest heaved with a sudden burst of arousal as he stared up at his husband. Neither of them were the young boys from the early seasons of GA. Grey hair was becoming a popular sight on their faces… especially Nick, who's goatee had become a beard and was dusted salt-and-pepper. Zak sometimes had a light grey beard, when he forgot to shave or wasn't feeling up to it. Wrinkles appeared on their foreheads, now, and around the corners of their eyes, which glowed with their youth. Even after all these years, Zak still loved the shade of brown that Nick's eyes were, but they were so much more older now. A childish glint was always them, the prankster in Nick, but the age of them made Zak realize how old they sometimes were. Zak had just gone "over the hill" about a year ago and Nick was coming up on it fast. No wonder the investigations were starting to take a more physical toll on Zak's body than what they used to.

Leaning down, Nick smiled softly and kissed his husband. The coolness of his wedding band on Zak's wrist sent a shiver down his spine and he shakily sighed into Nick's mouth. Slowly, Nick raised his knee up between Zak's legs and pressed into Zak's cock, feeling it stir against him.

The older male exhaled loudly as Nick moved his mouth away and down Zak's neck.

"We really shouldn't do this now," Zak whined as Nick nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Alright, ya big ol' sofite," Nick replied in a light-hearted and teasing tone and Zak knew, as Nick leaned away with that god-damn perfect smirk on his face, that he was going to be in trouble today.

Yet, despite this, Zak got up off the bed, flipping off his covers to reveal his bare chest and his black briefs, and walked over to the window, throwing open the outer curtain to let in some of the late morning light.

Nick went over to his suitcase and began to pull out his clothes for that day. As he did so, Zak walked over to his own suitcase and got his own clothes, though out of the corner of his eye he watched his husband carefully. It didn't go unnoticed when a black shaped bulge fell out of one of Nick's balled up socks. Zak's cock twitch in anticipation at the sight of the familiar vibrator, remembering many times where Nick had placed it in Zak's hole and kissed him passionately before whispering with such dominance in Zak's ear, _"Keep it in like a good little boy. I want to see you whiter and scream today during the interviews and the investigation."_ Needless-to-say, that episode never aired cause Zak didn't make it through the investigation without climaxing a few times on camera and during EVP sessions when Nick spiked the remote control in his pocket. And Zak's interviewee became the victim of second-hand embarrassment.

In a silent manner, Nick and Zak both dressed in their clothes, like they had even at their house in Vegas. Zak went to the bathroom first, beginning the long next ten minutes of shaping his hair into the infamous Zak Fin. Nick came in a few moments later, with a roll of his eyes that he normally did at the sight of Zak's hands covered in gel, and ran a quick comb through his hair and brushed his teeth. The bathroom was quite small and the pair were tight against each other as they tried to hog the mirror from the other.

Nick smirked and cupped a hand underneath the running sink and threw the water up into Zak's open-mouth face, the expression he made when he was in concentration with his hair. Zak inhaled sharply and glared at Nick. But, a second later, Zak did the same to Nick, drenching his husbands shirt in seconds. His husband laughed and Zak couldn't help but join in.

Yeah, even despite how old they were getting, they were still children at heart.


	19. 17. Feral (+18) [Werewolf AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Werewolf AU  
> SUMMARY: Zak and Nick are Feral!Alpha werewolf mates. During a battle with a rogue pack, Alpha leader Nick is suddenly pulled away from the fight and finds himself chasing down the scent of another-- an Alpha leader.  
> RATING: Explicit as fuck  
> WARNING: Dark themes, this is borderline non-con! Primal Play kink.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50595151186/in/dateposted-public/)

Blood hung in the air thick and heavy. Nick's nails were caked with it and his chest was splattered from those he had killed and maimed. His face was drenched with it on one side, but it was his own blood and instead of another's. It stung the deep scratch that marred his skin, stretching from above his eyebrow and over his eye and down to his cheek. The wolf that had given him it didn't live very long after.

He was an Alpha of his own pack, protecting his territory. Then, another pack, filled with rogues, stepped over. The battle commenced shortly after and Nick had ripped wolves limbs from their bodies in a need to establish his dominance.

While Nick's own blood lust ran through his veins, as his eyes searched for more of the other pack to devour and kill, something else was igniting in his navel. He snarled, his fangs glistening with saliva in the full moon above him. Heat devoured his thoughts of killing and, now, all he could think about was fucking. Just putting his cock in a warm hole and pistoning his hips.

Top lip curled back, he growled. His brown eyes began to glow red and he turned his head to the side.

A sweet scent rolled over his nose and inhaled sharply. His nostrils flared at the delicious smell. Nick growled again and he sprinted off.

The blood slowly dispersed as Nick ran away from the battle and toward the sweet scent that he just wanted to devour and maul and fuck the hell out of. Nick snarled as he jumped over fallen trees and rocks.

Suddenly, a tall figure appeared from behind a tree and Nick slammed into the person. The sweet scent flooded his senses and the tall figure snarled as he fell to the ground hard. Nick growled, hands gripping the flesh, sharp fingernails drawing blood, and hard muscles recoiling beneath Nick's touch, in attempt to keep the large male figure beneath him. But, at the smell of the sweet scent, Nick's growl turned into a lust filled timber, and he leaned down, pushing his weight onto the figure. He buried his nose in the thick black hair and down the strong neck. The body beneath him twisted and turned, but Nick held a tight grip on him.

The figure growled, fangs flared, as he tossed his head back and forth.

"Mine," Nick snarled and snapped his jaws down hard on the thick tendons of the larger male's neck.

The figure went still underneath Nick, hands unclenched the dirt beneath the pair, and exhaled loudly. Dirt flared up around the figure's head at the sudden hard puff of air of the exhale.

Nick unlatched his teeth from the other male werewolf's neck, licking away the blood with a gentle swipe of his tongue.

Then, swiftly, Nick grasped the other werewolf's hips and flipped him over, pinning the figure again to the forest floor. Hips fit in between strong legs. The figure moved sluggishly, growling lightly. Hands grasped wrists and placed them above the figure's head. For the first time, Nick looked down at his mate and his brown eyes flashed red in a territorial movement when he saw his mate's eyes.

They were such a deep sapphire, but the moment they stared at Nick, they flashed red.

 _An Alpha_ , Nick thought.

The Alpha with the deep sapphire eyes had thick black hair and a chiseled chin. But, damn those lips… they were perfect!

Nick could hardly resist the urge to lean down and kiss them.

The other Alpha was frozen underneath him until Nick urged him along with a nudge of his tongue to his closed lips. Nick bucked his hips into the other Alpha's, desperate for friction. The other Alpha gave in, moving against Nick just as roughly, wrapping his legs tightly around Nick's waist. Hands fumbled, gripping Nick's hips tightly and sliding up his back. Finger nails grazed pale skin, leaving red lines. Nick moaned against the other Alpha's lips, desperate to bring the him closer.

"Mine," Nick growled, as his lips traveled down the other Alpha's neck, taking nips at the flesh of his throat.

Sharp stings of pain followed in Nick's wake and the other Alpha bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes.

"Fuck," the other Alpha groaned. It is the first words to escape those beautiful lips and damn that voice was perfect.

Nick kissed his mate again, moaning against the other's lips, and Nick's fingertips left sharp and painful indents on the other's hips. The other Alpha whined against Nick, bucking his hips to grind back up against Nick's cock. The other Alpha purrs with pleasure and Nick reaches down between their bodies. He takes a moment of run a finger along the hard cock against his, swirling precum around the swollen head, before dipping lower. From his own experience, Nick knew that an Alpha doesn't have the same body type as an Omega would, but when Nick touches the tight ring of the other Alpha's hole, Nick is surprised by the slick that follows. Yet, Nick doesn't hesitate, slipping two fingers into it. He scissors his fingers in preparation for more pleasure to come.

The other Alpha hisses in pleasure and bares his neck up to Nick. Neck, shoulder, and biceps strain and tattoo ink rolls with the muscles keeping the Alpha up. Nick watches, wanting and needing, as he pleasures his mate beneath him.

"Look at me, mate," Nick's voice is low and dominant.

The other Alpha whines and bucks his hips against Nick's fingers; his cock bounces with him. Desire-blown blue eyes peer up through long eyelashes at Nick. The whine turns into a snarl and Nick pushes the Alpha back down on the ground.

The other Alpha growls a bit, bucking up against Nick's body to test the their strength again, but the Alpha in Nick knows what the other Alpha is doing and keeps himself where he is at. Nick so wants to just slip into the other Alpha and grasp the daring brunette by the throat. Hold him down and just let loose of the animal in both of them

Nick slips another finger into the hole and the sinful sounds that begin to resonate from the other Alpha draw a light blush to his cheeks. A light moan lingers on the other Alpha's lips. His slick begins to coat his inner thighs, mingling with the wetness of Nick's cock nestled there, waiting.

The Alpha growls again from his position underneath his mate, who whines as Nick pushes the tip of his fourth finger into the other's hole, though it only goes to the first knuckle. A bit of pain shoots up the other Alpha's spine, as his hole was not quite ready for another finger.

Suddenly, fingers slip out of the other Alpha's hole and it twitches at the sudden emptiness it finds itself with. Yet, Nick reaches down to grab a hold of his cock. His body shifts forward a bit, as he angles his body to be in a more comfortable position. The Alpha growls and bucks his hips upward, desperate to get inside of his mate. Nick teases the both of them for a second longer, but it was truly only a second.

Nick slides into his mate. Warmth and contracting muscles meet Nick's cock. The other Alpha is slick with need. Only a moment later, Nick seated himself fully in his whining Alpha mate. Nick reaches upward and his hand latches around the other Alpha's neck. Lips part in a silent moan.

Nick growled, teeth barred a bit. Slowly, he tested his mate by pulling out of his hole and then slamming back into him. The other Alpha bit his bottom lip and inhaled sharply. Nick couldn't help the smirk on his face. His mate was so willing and so desperate and so fucking incredible beneath him.

Nick could feel a growl frantically trying to escape up the other Alpha's throat, as it tickled along the inside of his palm. The other Alpha began to thrash under Nick, bucking his hips up. It was a lewd effort to try and flip Nick off of him. Hands and fingernails clawed at Nick's hips, sides, and shoulders, leaving bloody lines along the pale skin. Nick hissed and cried out with the slight pain, but kept his hold on the other Alpha's throat, slamming his hips back against the other's.

Nick lowered his head down to other Alpha's again and pressed a harsh kiss to the Alpha's lips, feeling the vibration of a growl run up along his palm and along his lips. Nick bit at the lips against his in retaliation and he rolled his hips, pinning the Alpha to the ground again. His body tingled with each movement against his mate.

"Mine," Nick growled back against his lips, snapping his hips upward enjoying each drag of the Alpha's walls against his cock.

A whimper escaped the other Alpha's lips.

"Mine," Nick hissed as he pulled away from the other Alpha's lips, leaning over the Alpha, bucking and rolling his hips faster.

"Mine," Nick cried out with moan as the other Alpha clenched around him, sending fireworks across his vision.

"Mine!" he kept repeating it till his lips were numb from the word.

Nick felt his cock begin to swell at the base and another whimper comes from the Alpha's mouth. Black dots swirl around the other Alpha's eyes as Nick presses harder around his throat. Desire shoots through his body like a bullet. The Alpha wolf in him still wants to put up a fight and is growling in the back of his mind, but the other Alpha finds himself feeling more like he is in a horny and angry rut. Like he had a bad day and just needs to let himself masturbate furiously. Yet, the fact that his mate is here and above him and just… taking him… is sending the other Alpha into a deep horny frenzy that even his Alpha wolf wont deny.

Nick leaned back down to the other Alpha's face and nuzzled his nose against the brunette's face, inhaling his scent, and rubbing his own against him, "Mine Alpha," he suddenly snarled into the other Alpha's face.

A light tremor shook through the other Alpha's body and he snapped his hips up to get some more friction. He just needed Nick to go a little bit faster-- YES! The other Alpha hissed to himself as Nick suddenly, picked up his pace. The swelling of Nick's cock at the ring of his hole was sending pleasure through his body. He was getting so close!

Nick pressed a soft kiss to the other Alpha's sharp jawline and licked a line down to the Alpha's throat slowly, tasting and inhaling the sharp scent he found there. A soft inhale of breath echoed in Nick's ears. Hesitantly, the hand around the other Alpha's throat unclenched and trailed up to the Alpha's hair, but the other Alpha didn't move away.

"Mine," Nick's voice dropped an octave as he licked at the other Alpha's ear, nipping at the lobe, and taking the flesh in-between his lips to twirl before giving the red skin a kiss.

The other Alpha shut his eyes and tossed back his head, letting lose a howl that was neither human or animal, but something in-between.

Nick growled in response and the other Alpha clenched around Nick's cock the same time that his orgasm rocked through his body. Waves of heat ran over him and his eyes flashed. Nick bites down hard on the other Alpha's neck again, over the previous mating mark Nick had put there. Fingers yanked on the other Alpha's brunette strands, keeping the Alpha from moving his head except in the position it was in: neck bared in submission, desire and lust and love flooding his system, and a orgasm rocking through his body.

The Alpha's knot swelled completely inside of the other Alpha, locking the mates together, as his seed spills into the other's channel. Black dots danced across Nick's vision. He purrs into the other's ear, nuzzling as much as he can with his teeth still latched onto the other Alpha's neck.

Blood swirls across Nick's tongue and the other Alpha's channel flutters around Nick's cock. Both lay spent against each other. Nick let goes of his hold on the other Alpha, blood dripping down his teeth and his chin, creating a single line of crimson down his neck. Iron lays heavy on his tongue. The Alpha quickly runs his nose along the other's sharp jawline and down to his neck.

"Mine," Nick sighs, running a hand up the other Alpha's naked side.

A shiver rocks through the other Alpha's body and he shakily exhales.

"Yours."

The two lay there under the full moon, sedated for now, with the distant howls of another battle raging on. Nick knows he must return and fight, but he is happy to just lay here and be with his Alpha mate. Nick knows, also, that he should ask what his mate's name is, but there isn't time for that. He must go. So, Nick rises, pulling out of his mate's clenching hole. His knot had not quite settled so his mate's face quenches in pain for a few seconds before opening and staring up at Nick with wide sapphire eyes. Only a second passes between them and Nick memorizes the face in that amount of time before he dashes off.

A whisper is left with the other Alpha, "I'll find you, my mate."


	20. 18. Your son [Baby AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Baby AU  
> Rating: General  
> SUMMARY: First few weeks with baby!Dakota

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50647143036/in/dateposted-public/)

When Zak said he wanted kids, Nick (being the ever-doting husband) could not refuse. So, they decided to adopt. After the long process of finding the "perfect" kid (considering that both future parents were paranormal investigators and celebrities' in their own way), they both found just such kid in the middle of nowhere--Minnesota. Zak and Nick traveled to the adoption home a few days later to visit the little one and fell in love instantly.

The six month old had the largest brown eyes and softest spikes of dark brown hair. The moment Nick picked him up the child had wrapped his fingers around Nick's finger and peered up at Zak with his doe eyes and giggled uncontrollably. Nick had teased his husband that it was Zak's haircut that the child found so funny. A moment later, Zak pursed his lips at his husband and the boy mirrored Zak's facial expressions, which made Nick laugh. Oh yes, this little one was going to be just perfect.

They couldn't adopt the little boy quite yet, as they both had to go through a background check, but the pair visited the little boy as often as they could. Each day, Nick swears that the little boy looked more and more like Zak's biological son and began to take on Nick's witty personality. After several weeks of visiting the baby and tons of lawyers later, Zak and Nick finally came home in Las Vegas with their new son, Dakota.

It was crazy the first few weeks of having their baby boy home with their family and close friends coming over to spend time with the new family. Nick's sister and Zak's mom were the most attached to Dakota and dotted on him every chance they could. And every moment with their baby boy brought Zak and Nick even more closer. Nick was all heart-eyes when Zak came walking into any room bare-chested with Dakota in his arms, feeding him. And Zak was just a pile of goo when Nick lifted Dakota up in the air and the two pretended to be airplanes through the living room, giggling and laughing like a pair of teenagers. They were such a happy family and Nick would forever be glad of adopting Dakota into their now trio.

Yet, when night fell, the little demon spawn that Dakota was emerged. A cute little demon spawn that Nick loved so much, but a demon spawn nonetheless.

Dakota's cries echoed across the house and Gracie perked up from the base of the paranormal duo's bed. Zak groaned as he tried to wake up. Nick tightened his hold on his husband's waist, bringing the dark brunette closer to the other's body.

"Dakota's hungry, babe," Zak murmured.

Nick moaned and buried his face in his pillow again.

"Nick," Zak smacked his husband in the back in an effort to get him up.

"Isn't it your son?" Nick sighed loudly.

"At four am, that's your son," Zak replied.

His husband groaned loudly and got out of bed to feed his starving son, before placing a soft kiss to Zak's temple.


	21. 19. You still owe me a dance [In Formal Wear + Dancing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: In formal wear + dancing  
> SUMMARY: Zak goes to Nick's masquerade party in New England to see the man he once loved.  
> RATING: Teen and up

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50647143226/in/dateposted-public/)

"We're too young, too dumb, to know things like love  
But I know better now, better now  
So I drown it out like I always do  
Dancing through our house with the ghost of you  
And I chase it down, with a shot of truth  
Dancing through our house with the ghost of you"  
\- _Ghost of You_ by Five Seconds of Summer

_**December 31, 2018** _

_**Murdock-Whitney Mansion, Massachusetts** _

_**Nick Groff Tour Masquerade Party** _

Zak stares at the other man from across the dance floor swarming with warm bodies pressed closely together in the small Northeastern Victorian-style mansion. His blue eyes, piercing like sapphires behind his silver wolf mask, traced the other man's own-- a deep gold mask covering only the midportion of his face and brought out his bronze eyes. The other man was speaking to a few fans and then, feeling Zak's gaze, looked up and stared at the wolf. Never had Nick Groff looked this way before.

So delectable… So god damn fucking hot!

It made Zak feel so wanton for past memories and he almost forgot the reason why he was here.

He licks his lips and pulls away his gaze to dash around the masks around him. He was glad his mask covered up his face so well. Zak knew he shouldn't be here. God! The amount of gossip that would travel if these people knew who he was. Even worse if Zak told them the reason why he was here.

Quickly, Zak ducked into the side parlor room of the Victorian house the party was being held in. The darkness enveloping him and he let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. If only he didn't need to be here…

A few seconds later, the door opened again, a stream of light came into the room, and then a large figure followed, before swallowing the room in darkness again. Zak licked his lips again and ran a hand through his hair. He would recognized that silhouette anywhere.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Zak?" the figure hissed.

Zak gave a small laugh, "You still owe me a dance, Nick."

Nick Groff, the man that Zak had fallen for so long ago, softened his expression and sighed. He peered at Zak with glassy eyes, "Zak…"

The older man smiled, stepping forward, and holding his hand out for Nick to take, "Please, Nick, one last time. You always liked a little danger with us."

Nick rolled his eyes, grasping Zak's hand, giving in, and pulling the older into his arms, "You really shouldn't be here, love."

Zak's heart clenched at the endearment.

As if on que, music floated in from the other room. A soft and slow sound enveloped the pair. Zak's arms were wrapped around Nick's neck, his nose nuzzled into the crevice that Zak always used to place his face into. Nick held Zak's waist, holding the older man closer to him. Every line of muscle practically molded with his. And, the two began to sway.

"Why are you really here, Zak?" Nick whispers into the other brunette's ear.

"I wanted a proper goodbye," Zak replies as his voice caresses Nick's neck, "A goodbye that we both deserve."

Nick sighs into Zak, moving his hands to hold Zak closer to him, caressing the tuxedo fabric that Zak was wearing. Anyone who looked in at the sight, who didn't know who the people were, would have just seen a wolf dancing with a man in a golden mask. Their bodies entwined and moving slowly, just feeling each other for the last time.

"We do deserve a proper goodbye, love."


	22. 20. Forbidden [Period Drama]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Period Drama  
> RATING: teen and up  
> SUMMARY: Zak and Nick escape a party to have some time to themselves (circa 1700s).

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50646400773/in/dateposted-public/)

It was forbidden… by God, by society, by his family. Zachary blames it all for the reasons why they are hiding behind velvet curtains and cheap bed & breakfasts. The taste of pomegranates was heavy on his tongue, like he was Persephone fallen into the underworld awaiting her Hades.

Zachary was the proud eldest son, but middle child, to a wealth fish merchant family. Thousands of ships called Zachary's family name their own, flew their flag across the graceful waves of the ocean. His family was good and true, upholding their motto, _Sine crimine haberet honoris_. Or, _Honor without dishonor_. Perhaps that was another reason why the affair that he had under their nose felt forbidden.

It was a late evening party. Zachary was dressed in his best, as his mother wanted him to try and find some pretty girls to talk to-- "I want to see my grandchildren, Zachary, before I die, mind you." Yet, Zachary wasn't interested in girls. Well, he liked to look at them, but none of them every sparked a fire in his heart. And here he was at this evening party, pushing away the girls, and searching for another. His sapphire eyes scoped over the group in the ballroom, dancing over the blondes and brunettes floating about, until he landed on a pair of soft chocolate. His heart ignited in fire.

Slowly, he nodded his head to the doorway and moved toward it.

His body thumped with pleasure as he entered the long hallway, lit only by a few candlesticks. Zachary walked to the end of the hallway, picking the door to his right. He paused there for a few minutes, turning to look back down the hallway at the doorway to the ballroom. Moonlight danced through the hallway from the window behind Zachary. He listened carefully for the sound of servants, but everything was deadly silent.

Suddenly, the door down the hallway opened and a tall figure entered. It paused, shutting the door behind them softly, before turning to look down the hallways. Zachary recognized the figure instantly and smiled. Fingertips turned the doorknob and he disappeared into the room.

He looked around what appeared to the library, finding no one there, and completely dark. He strolled into it a bit, looking around, studying the spines of tomes and literature, finding wonder in the amount of knowledge this library held. Raising his hand, Zachary traces the decorative lettering of titles with his fingertips…. Waiting… and waiting…

The door behind him opened and closed quickly, making Zachary jump at the noise. He turned around abruptly and softened at the sight of his lover. The tall figure moved quickly, hands reached for Zachary's face, pulling their bodies together. Lips found each other blindly and Zachary moaned at the harsh lines of muscle against his own. His back collided with the book shelf and his hands scrambled to find purchase on the shelves.

The tall figure pulled their lips away from Zachary's face and down his neck, slipping underneath the collar of his jacket. Zachary's head fell back against the shelves, eyes falling shut, and his mouth agape. A name on his lips, "Nick…"


	23. 21. Future YouTuber [cooking/baking]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: cooking/baking  
> RATING: general  
> SUMMARY: Zak and Nick's son, Dakota, is busy making a baking video as he wishes to be an inspiring filmmaker like his parents, and he has an important question to ask them.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50692691172/in/dateposted-public/)

Holiday songs and laughter drifted around the kitchen, wrapping warmly around the small boy of around 12 years old. He held a camcorder in his hands, recording closeups of the various ingredients and of both his parent's hands shaping the dough. Dakota smiled brightly at he did so, getting the familiar rush that his parent's had when they recorded the paranormal and crafted their own visual stories.

Zak smiled down at his son and rolled his eyes, rolling the sugar cookie dough into a ball. Nick chuckled as he cut a piece of plastic wrap from its container to wrap the cookie dough in, so they could place it in the refrigerator to chill a bit before rolling it out. Nick could tell that the boy had talent, even if he was technically neither Nick's or Zak's own blood and flesh, but Dakota was completely and fully their son in every other way.

Dakota stopped recording and put the camcorder down on the island, away from the mess. He looked at his parents, teething at his bottom lip, and Nick could see the small boy thinking. He shoved his husband in the shoulder to get his attention. Zak looked up at him confused before seeing where Nick was pointing and moved his attention to his son.

"Hey, Dakota, what's up?" he asked carefully, stepping away from the dough to let his husband wrap it in the plastic.

"I… ummm," Dakota swallowed heavily, "I was wondering if I could ask something for Christmas this year?"

"Sure!" Zak smiled brightly, "Of course you can ask us! What would you like?"

Dakota looked at his older father, "A YouTube channel?"

Nick almost dropped the dough as he made his was to the large refrigerator. Zak turned to glare at him before looking back at his son, "Why would you want that?"

Dakota sighed and grabbed his camcorder, "Nevermind…"

"No," Zak said more forcefully, "Your father and I just want to know why you would like one? Nothing else…"

Dakota exhaled, "I want to post my videos on there."

Zak looked at his husband, who came up beside Zak. Nick smiled softly at his son, "I don't see why not."

A smile, bright and wide, spread across Dakota's face and he jumped into both of his father's arms, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Both parents chuckled, hugging their son back, before letting go.

Little would both parents know, but the vlogs and cinematic videos Dakota would make would turn the small boy in a YouTube Influencer before he was even 20 years old. The world tuned in every Saturday afternoon for his new videos of the Ghost Adventures Lead Investigators and for his pranks on his "Uncle" Aaron, Billy, and Jay and the crazy adventures he went on with his friends, exploring abandoned places, and staying over at amusement parks after hours.


	24. 22. Promise me [Battle AU + Side by side]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Battle AU + side by side  
> RATING: Mature (just mature themes)  
> SUMMARY:  
> The Zombie Apocalypse AU and angst that you know you needed because Zak is in love with a dumbass named Nick who can't keep promises and they both end up cornered by zombies. Okay... this summary makes this story seem a lot more happier than it actually is-- forewarning *chuckles*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late in publishing this, but as I am publishing this I am finishing my last fall semester as an undergrad!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50691866453/in/dateposted-public/)

"We die together, alright?" Zak's voice was forceful, as he looked at his lover beside him on their small shared bed, "No you sacrifice yourself for me and no I sacrifice for you bullshit."

Nick sighed, refusing to connect eyes with Zak, and stared up at the ceiling covered in glow-in-the-dark stars. They lay in some kids bed, long forgotten, with only lingering traces of fallen clothes and broken toys on the ground.

Zak made a hiccup crying sound and shoved Nick into the wall the bed was pushed up against, "Promise me, asshole."

"I promise," Nick tried to respond, but even he didn't recognize his voice.

✥﹤┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈﹥✥

The undead snarled up at them from the bottom of the staircase and Nick felt his heart fall into his stomach. Hands grappled his back and Nick felt himself moving up the stairwell. The undead beneath them raced up the stairs, faster and faster with inhuman speed. Zak was screaming in his ear to move quicker from up the stairs, but Nick felt so sluggish.

_Promise me_ , Zak's voice echoes in his ear.

_I can't_ , Nick wants to respond, as he pauses in the middle of the stairwell.

Zak notices his partner has stopped and he turns to the younger male, a wild look in his eyes. His hand reaches forward to grasp Nick's and yanks roughly. Nick stays still, staring up at his best friend.

"Come on, Nick!" Zak growls in his face.

The sound of the undead grow closer and closer.

Nick shakes his head, raising his hand to cup the side of Zak's face, running a hand over his cheekbones.

Tears fall from Zak's eyes and he nuzzles into the hand, "We can make it," his voice is a whisper.

Nick shakes his head again, "I can't, but you can."

A hand slaps Nick's hand away, and points at Nick's face accusingly, "Don't you fucking dare."

Nick laughs and he feels the stairwell start to shake as hundreds of the undead scramble up the concrete and steel toward them. They must be a few floors beneath them at this point and would reach them within minutes. Nick doesn't care though. He knows what is going to happen. Reaching into his leather jacket, he pulls out two handguns, loaded and ready to shoot as soon as he switches off the safety. Zak watches as he does so and sniffles.

"You promised."

Nick smiles softly, leaning forward and presses a quick kiss to Zak's lips, "Go, baby."

Zak shakes his head, eyes teary, "No!"

He reaches into his own jacket and pulls out his handgun, sliding the cartridge into the base of it, and cocking it.

"Stubborn ass," Nick snarls, placing his hand over the gun and shoving it away from their bodies, "Go!"

"NO!" Zak growls back at him.

He reaches forward and grabs Nick by his leather jacket, pulling him close. Their lips meet again and it is a heated rough kiss. Stubbles scratches Zak's chin and his heart aches knowing that this may be their last. As they pull away, Zak stares down at his partner, who's eyes are glassy with tears.

"We die together, Nick," Zak whispers.

Nick knows he can't change his lover's words and nods slowly.

The undead crawl up the stairwell behind them and both men twirl. Nick drops low to the ground so Zak can fire above him. Everything slows down. The only thing Nick can hear is their gunshots, the sound of bullet's slipping through dead flesh, bodies hitting each other, and gun shells falling to the ground. Zak's voice also echoes in Nick's ears above his screams.

_Promise me._

_I promise,_ Nick responds to himself and means it.

Then, everything goes black.


	25. 23. Pride is so deadly between two brothers [arguing/angst]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: arguing / angst  
> RATING: Teen and up (for language)  
> SUMMARY:  
> Some things are not meant to be said, but Zak never had a filter on his mouth.  
> (Aka... the argument at Zozo House that happened behind cameras)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50692612341/in/dateposted-public/)

_**October 18, 2014  
** _ _**Zozo House  
** _ _**Oklahoma City, Oklahoma** _

"We can't fake evidence, Zak!"

"We need the views, Nick!"

"What happened to us just investigating?"

"We must make sacrifices!"

"I can't do that!"

"You don't need to make that decision-- I'm in charge!"

"Seriously? You're pulling that shit now? Must I remind you I--."

"Enough, Nick!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't walk out this door right now! Cause I'm at the point where this effects my personal values--."

"Go, then, if you so fucking badly want to leave! Leave Aaron! Leave your crew! Leave me!"

Zak is sure their screams are imprinted on the walls of this house. It's dangerous to be having such a heated argument in such a tense investigation when the very demon of the Ouija Board could be just around the corner. But, both men are so deep within their heads and their pride and their ego to even begin to recognize the situation as anything else.

Nick's face is heated, chest heaving, and eyes were hard with anger and frustration. He holds Zak's gaze, just as hard as his own, and then turns away, running a hand through his hair. Zak can see the words desperate to fall from his lips and he just wants him to say them. The damage is already done and Zak's heart is already cracked beyond healing.

"One of these days," Nick's voice is calmer, but the venom is still there, "I'm going to do exactly that and never look back."

"You go do that. I'm sure GA will be better off without you," Zak fires back, unaware of the words he just said, but they're gone. He can't take them back. And, no other words will ever heal the damage done by them.

Nick snaps his head up at those words and that heated gaze is back, but Zak can see tears threatening to escape. Zak softens his own expression for a second, knowing what he just said, but he pulls it back and hardens his exterior.

Pride is so deadly between two brothers.

"Fine," Nick growls and spins on the ball of his foot and walks out of the house.

Zak never sees him again.


	26. 24. Paparazzi [Modern Royalty AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Modern Royalty AU  
> RATING: General  
> SUMMARY:  
> Zak is the Prince of Chicago and Nick is the Prince of Boston. What else is there to say?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50691866518/in/dateposted-public/)

Being a power couple was automatically a spotlight on the pair for the paparazzi.

But, then add the fact that both men came from some of the most extremely powerful royal families in the U.S.? Everyone knew who they were and wanted to be them, gluing their faces to gossip magazines about every single moment the pair were out in public. Yet, that was what made them exactly a power couple-- they both had the ability to stand strong and proud and by unbothered by such trivial gossip.

Nick, the beloved crowned prince of Boston, knew this creepy fascination would happen the moment he realized he had fallen in the love for the younger prince of Chicago.

It was ironic how they met as both were at respective bachelor parties for their best friends in Las Vegas and had pulled away from the strippers and the fun to have a drink at the bar. They bonded pretty quickly over the fact they both found men more attractive and had a deep love for the abnormal and paranormal.

They hadn't even realized who each other were till they're seventh or eighth date!

Despite how easy it would have seemed for two crowned princes to fall for each other, it was rather difficult. Instead of having to deal with a couple who were from different degrees of society, they were dealing with themselves and two different societies completely.

The tabloids loved the pair instantly, when they came out to say they were dating each other. Automatically, they were given the title of "Modern Day Romeo and Mercutio!"

Zak loved the attention more than Nick, but that was what made it so great between them. Zak would wave and smile brightly, but Nick wanted to hide behind his boyfriend. Nick's mother would remind him when he complained about how much Zak loved the public, "Remember we come from King's and Queen's," and he dropped the topic quickly.

Yet, sometimes, the paparazzi got a little too close for comfort.

Both men were leaving their hotel room in L.A., after an endless night of being tangled in each other's arms and the sheets. They were packed and ready to leave for Chicago, where they would be staying for a few more days with Zak's parents before Nick left for some royal duties back in Boston. Then they would pack for a vacation trip to the Fiji Islands where Nick very much planned to fuck Zak's brains out on their private island. Anyway, back to the annoying paparazzi they had to deal with-- they were leaving their hotel room… when hundreds of camera's began snapping in their faces.

Nick was tired of the flashing lights and motioned for the valet to open their limo door quickly as the reporters rushed at them. As soon as it was open, Nick shoved Zak inside. His boyfriend landed with a hard _oompf_ before trying to scoot into the seat. Yet, one of the camera men got too close to Nick and accidentally pushed him in to the car. Nick landed on top of Zak and the pair stared at each other for a minute, as the paparazzi snapped away at the compromising position the pair found themselves in.

The prince of Boston growled in frustration before sitting up and grabbing the door, slamming it shut. The limo was drowned in silence for a minute before Zak began laughing. Nick snapped his head to his boyfriend and then also began to chuckle.

"Shut up," Nick mumbled and laughed.

Zak continued to giggle and sat up, pulling his legs out from under Nick's body and then leaning into the Boston prince, "Kiss me, your royal assness."

Nick rolled his eyes before closing the distance between them.


	27. 25. Wet Dreams [sharing one bed]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: sharing a bed  
> RATING: Explicit   
> SUMMARY: Zak should be grateful there was even one bed left!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50692691077/in/dateposted-public/)

Zak should be grateful there was even one bed left!

But there was the mild irritation bubbling up inside of him at the lack of communication that happened between his crew and the hotel manager.

Every single one of his crew members were forced to share beds in the small hotel, after the hotel manager revealed there was a mistake in the total amount of beds needed. It forced them to bunk with each other. And, of course, Zak got paired with Nick, whom he had a deadly attraction to since the day they met.

Aaron knew exactly what he was doing when the information was told to the crew and knew that Zak was going to send him to the darkest holes alone when they got to their final destination, but Aaron reasoned with himself that it was worth it just to see the older man squirm. Billy and Jay practically rushed off to their room before anyone realized they were gone and Aaron grabbed Dakota by his bicep to show that they were partnered for their room. A smirk was plastered on the bald man's face when he saw Zak's narrowed eyes.

Nick had turned to Zak with a light laugh and a mumbling of, "I guess it's just you and me, Zak."

 _Someone please shoot me already… slit my throat… poison my drink… ZoZo attack me and send me to hell_ , Zak thought to himself as they all made their way up to their rooms.

Later that evening, as Zak and Nick get ready for bed, the older man is so aware of how small their bed is. He lays on his side of the full size bed, with one leg off the side and dangling, with his computer on his lap, typing up the last of an email to some of the Travel Channel staff.

Nick came out of the bathroom and out of the shower wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt, but his hair was wet and wild, falling into his eyes. He ran his fingers through it in no attempt to manage his hair, and as he did so his shirt rode up a bit to reveal the tasting of a pale 'V.' It lasted for a moment and it was enough. Dropping his clothes into his suitcase, Nick then slid into the spot next to Zak, grabbing his phone on the table beside them, completely unaware it would seem of what just happened.

Zak side-eyed his best friend and swallowed thickly.

 _Fuck_ , this was going to be a long night.

▄₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪▄

Zak was still wide awake a few hours later and all he could hear was the soft snores of his best friend beside him. His whole side, the closest to Nick, was on fire, sparking and flaring. He just wanted to go to sleep, but all he could think about was how close the other man was to him.

"Zak…," a gentle mumble came from Nick's lips, startling the older man.

He turned his head to look at the brunette male and he watches as Nick's hands shifted under the covers between them, coming to a pause between what appeared as Nick's leg. Hips buck up into his hand and there's another mumble between bitten lips. Zak stares wide-eyed at the sight before him-- Nick was fucking getting off in his dreams to Zak!

"Holy shit," Zak exhales.

"Zak," Nick moans, "Faster," and bucks his hips more.

All his actions and words are sluggish with him deep in sleep, but damn is it hot!

"Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit," Zak whispers.

He doesn't know what makes him do it, but Zak gives in and reaches under his covers and the band of his sweatpants. Grasping his cock, he thrusts into his hand, losing himself in the noises Nick is making asleep beside him. Desperate, Zak wishes that he could see what Nick was dreaming about between them, but Zak has had enough wet dreams of his own that he conjures up a familiar scene.

"Nick," Zak moans, biting his bottom lip, and eyelashes fluttering across his high cheek bones.

And, suddenly, the noises stop coming from Nick's mouth. A curious voice echoes, "Zak? Are you awake?"


	28. 26. Obsession [Mermaid/Siren AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Mermaid/Siren AU  
> RATING: Teen and up (language)  
> SUMMARY: A storm dumps something alive in the empty sealion pool where Nick works at.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50752905491/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

It was a stormy night. The edge of a typhoon tickled the Washington State shores, hammering the beaches and bending the trees.

Dakota Laden stared out the window, watching the flashes of lightning across the sky light up the landscape before him. He took a swig of his beer, enjoying the flavor settle on his tongue and down his throat, a calming feeling flooding his body. His thoughts drifting in and out as he drank his beer and watched the typhoon make landfall.

The Northwest U.S. Pacific Marine Biology Center (or NUSPMBC. They liked to called "Numb" for short though) was a small compound. A large house stood on the shore with several boardwalks stretching out like tentacles into the water. Rain and waves pounded the wooden boards, and Dakota knew he would be the one to go out after this storm was done to replace the broken ones. To the side of the house, along the shore, was a large pool where they usually kept their pair of mated sea lions, but they were taken into the local aquarium for safety during this storm. Dakota missed them, as he loved to go out in the morning and throw fish to them, watching them do tricks in the water. It was a small compound, but it was home to Dakota and his team mates.

Dakota took another drink of his beer, placing it down on the windowsill he was lounging within, body contorted skillfully. He watched as a suddenly very large wave came over the boardwalk and landed right in the large pool. His eyes caught the movement of something silvery and shining within the waves, under the low light of the moon, but he couldn't tell what it was. His gaze moved on to the rest of the landscape, but then he saw the shine again. Dakota snapped his head to the pool and his eyes widened.

"NICK!" he called out, scrambling away from the window and falling on his ass on the stairwell hard. He gave a yelp at the pain.

But he kept moving as he crawled down the small set of stairs, hearing the sound of some of his teammates coming to get him from the living space where they were playing a game of pool. His muscles would ache in the morning, for sure.

"'Kota--," Aaron Goodwin was the first and yanked the young kid up.

"You okay? You okay?" Dakota's boss, Nick Groff, spoke to him softly, always seeing the younger male as his own son.

From upstairs, the sound of shuffling feet and a body falling were Dakota's answers from Billy Tolley and Jay Wasley, who were both dating each other but seemed scared to tell their team mates.

Dakota stared wide-eyed up at his boss, "There's something outside-."Aaron laughed, slapping Dakota on the back hard, "You're sea sick, bro."

Dakota shook his head, "Nah, man. I swear! There's something in the pool!"

Nick smiled softly at the other, "Probably just some debris from his storm. Lord knows we're going to have a hell of a clean up tomorrow when it passes."

Dakota lunged forward and grabbed Nick by his shirt, "Nick! I swear! I would never lie about this! There's something alive in the sea lion pool."

His boss stared at him, as Billy and Jay came bounding down the stairs looking slightly disheveled.

"Dude, what's going on?" Billy spoke first, as Jay tried to fix his hair as best he could.

"Dakota says he saw something outside," Aaron filled them in.

Billy laughed, noting the fallen beer on the stairs, "Don't we all when we've had too much to drink."

Jay, however, didn't find it funny, and shoved his secret lover in the side, silencing him.

Nick nodded in a conversation that he and Dakota seemed to be silently hiding and stepped away from the younger man. He moved to the front door, reaching to grab his rain coat from the hook. Aaron's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Dude, Nick, where ya going?"

Nick put his coat on, pulling the hood up over his head and tightening the string around his neck to keep him as dry as possible, "Going to go outside."

"Wha-!" Billy tried to speak, but Jay rushed forward to Nick.

"I'll come with you," and grabbed his rain coat too.

Nick nodded in thanks and, when the pair were ready, he marched out into the rain storm. The rain hit his face hard and he gasped at the sudden cold. Yet, he continued on, walking down the steps toward the sea lion pool.

When he gets there, sure enough he watches something splash within it that certainly is slightly bigger than a sea lion. Nick races around the pool, even despite Jay's warnings, and walks out on the floatable boardwalk that is constructed across the pool. He wobbles on it, trying to get his baring's, as the wind wraps around him and the rain stings against his face. Leaning over the pool, he tries to peer in.

"Watch out-!" Jay's voice disappears as, suddenly, something large hits the floatable boardwalk beneath him and Nick falls over.

Water comes up fast as he hits it and the weight of it filling up his rain coat is even quicker. Bubbles fly up around him and his lungs burn at the sudden lack of air, but he opens his eyes. Lightning flashes above him, illuminating the dark water around him. Brown eyes dash about as he catches movement out of the corner of his vision and his body snaps around to try to face it head on. Nick has been in a shark cage before and damn does this feel close to it.

Suddenly, Nick watches something dark come floating out of the abyss below him. The lightning crackles above him as a hand grasps the back of his rain coat. Nick catches the shine of bright blue scales and two very human sapphire eyes peering up at him and a row of razor sharp teeth. The creature reaches up for him with webbed human fingers, barely missing Nick's leg as he is lifted out of the water by a worried Jay and a very angry Aaron.

🌊 🌊🌊🏳️🌈🌊🌊🌊

When the storms moves off, Nick is back out at the sea lion pools, which is too calm. It's like a mirror. He stares down at it or as much as he can from a few feet away. Sometimes, he thinks he had dreamt the creature that he had seen… those daring blue eyes and glistening teeth… and they never escaped his thoughts and his dreams.

Bubbles floated beneath the surface of the sea lion pool in no particular pattern. If there was something under the surface, Nick knew it was using the bubbles to draw him in through his human curiosity, but he was staying put. If the creature wanted him so badly, Nick was making it come to him.

A voice suddenly entered Nick's thoughts, drifting across the water to him. A delicate voice that sang to him softly and made Nick relax his body. He could feel it working inside his brain, letting down his walls. It was simply musical notes and not words. He took a step forward to the edge of the water.

From the pool, a brunette head poked above the water, sending ripples throughout the still pool. Sapphire eyes entranced Nick, staring at him with heat and desire-- a predator waiting for its prey.

"Fuck," Nick fell to his knees, "You're real."

The voice stopped singing and the creature cocked its head to the side before diving under the water. A beautiful sapphire tale coming up with it as the creature swam. It came over to Nick, slowly rising to the surface before Nick.

The two stare at each other, unwavering and heated, but the creature made no moves to pull Nick into the water again.


	29. 27. Manservant [History AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: History AU [chosen -- Vlad Dracul]  
> SUMMARY: Zak is a member of Vlad Dracul's court and saves Nick from the bear pit. Nick becomes his man servant.  
> RATING: Mature (for mature themes and sexual content)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50776166971/in/dateposted-public/)

  
[I attempted to write this fic a long time ago, but I lost it along with other future NAK fics when my flashdrive broke. Now I'm using OneNote to type my fics up on and don't have a large chance of losing them. So, I'm trying to type this fanfic up from what I remember that previous one being]

WARNING: Zak is a bit forward in this fic and it doesn't seem like Nick is into it, but there is consent here! I mainly write this from Zak's perspective but Nick is into Zak just as much. He is just more reserved in this fic.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and Zak was sweltering underneath it in his dark robes.

Glancing to his right, his highness Vlad Dracul the Impaler, sat high on his mighty throne with his daring brunette wife beside him, laughing as he watched another person get torn to pieces by the mighty bears he kept in his castle.

Zak was sick of the blood and he wouldn't be here if he wasn't a very highly endeared court member of Vlad's. The pair had grown up together and, at the first instance of Vlad grabbing his throne back from the Ottoman's, Zak became his second-hand man practically. Even with all the battles the pair had fought side-by-side together on, Zak was truly sick of all the blood.

As the servants rushed the bear back inside with its fresh meal, there were hushed whispers beginning to spread around the court seats beside Zak like wildfire about the last victim coming forward in a few seconds. For the court, they enjoyed when pretty young girls were demolished by the bear, finding a sort of ruthlessness within the act that satisfied their needs. Yet, Zak hoped it was some older man, some disabled man, who could be put out of his misery quickly.

The gates rose and the crowd went wild as a rather thin and petite male rushed out from his prison, the chains dangling between his wrists. He caught Zak's attention quickly and high ranking court member turned to the thin male, leaning forward with new interest. The petite male was quite attractive, despite the bones protruding from his back and chest. Delicate features rested on the male's face, like a heavenly angel fallen to gaze upon Zak.

He wanted the young male.

Zak, though, had no idea what he could do.

He simply watched as the large grizzly bear charged from it's own prison at the male. The pair raced around the cage with the male doing impressive stunts along the walls to escape the bear's grasp. The crowd was split from those who cheered on the bear to those who were just as fascinated with the young man as Zak was. Yet, the bear came close several times and swiped the male's side, leaving angry red wounds weeping.

Zak fell to the floor beside Vlad, turning to him, and startling everyone from Vlad himself to the commoners watching from the sidelines. Zak could hardly believe what he was about to do, but he had to. Grasping Vlad's hand and pressing a kiss to the large ring there, he spoke careful, "Your Highness, I've never asked much from you, but I'm begging you," and he looked up at the other man's eyes, "As your dearest friend, please… spare this man's life."

Vlad stared at Zak in wonder and Zak tried to ignore the continued cries of agony as the petite male was swiped at again. Zak was growing impatient and he tightened his grip on Vlad's hand.

"Please… Vlad," he whispered, "Let me take him in as my servant."

Slowly, Vlad nodded and stood up, making all fall silent. He raised his hand, "Let the man go!"

»»————- ☠ ————-««

Zak was anxious to enter his bedchambers for once, but this time it wasn't for a quick fuck with one of the pretty serving girls. His long black cloaks billowed around him as he marched down the hallway to his bedchambers. He was desperate to see the pretty brunette male he had saved from the bear pits.

Opening his bedchambers, Zak stepped in, making eye contact with the said male. His gaze drifts over the young man and notes that he only wears a pair of badly torn shorts and an equally torn tunic that hangs off his shoulder. He clutches at his side, blood seeping between his fingertips. Zak frowns a bit at the injury. The petite male's hair is down to his ears and a thick mop of light brown. He peers at Zak with uncertain brown eyes, but damn are they softest shade of brown he has ever seen.

"Hello," Zak smiles as he shuts the door, reminding himself to be easy with the small male, "I'm--."

The male bowed his head, "Lord Zachary."

Zak takes the moment to smirk to himself, happy to hear that the small male knows who he is, "Please, call me Zak when we are in private," the male nodded slowly with uncertainty, "What is the name you were birthed with?"

"Nicholas," the small male mumbled and bowed again, "Z-Z-Z-Zak."

Zak smiled and slowly approached, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nicholas."

The small male nods again, folding his arms with uncertainty. Zak reaches out and ignores the slight flinch Nicholas makes and brushes his fingers over his cheek, "I saved you for a reason, Nicholas. There's a spark in you. A reason to live."

Nicholas raises his head and turns to him, "Even as your servant?"

Zak frowns a bit, "It won't be so bad. You get additional things that most will never," and moves his hand to touch carefully at the hand clutching Nicholas' side, "Now, how about we clean these wounds?"

»»————- ☠ ————-««

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and Zak was patient with his new manservant. Nicholas was a good manservant-- dressing and undressing Zak with ease and cleaning his rooms and being with him every step of the way like a companion. Zak tried to get Nicholas to be more than that, but he learned quickly that simply taking his shirt off was not going to get Nicholas in his bed with him.

But, Zak's patience was starting to be tested as Nicholas began to fire back at his flirtatious words with his own witty tongue. Oh the things Zak imagined that tongue doing and oh how Zak wanted to push his manservant against a stone wall when Nick had a flirty comment back.

But Zak was patient... he wanted Nick to come to him.

And then it finally happened.

Nicholas was undressing Zak, getting him ready for bed that evening after a long feast in the great hall. Zak was naked, as soon as Nicholas pulled his undertunic from his body, and Nicholas was just standing there, looking up at him with those eyes of his. Zak was easily aware of just how pale the younger man's lips were, like a soft pink rose, and damn did he desperately want to kiss him.

Like Nicholas heard him, the younger man leaned upward, pressing his hands to Zak's chest, and kissed Zak experimentally. It was soft and delicate and filled with learning of the other. A sweet taste unlike anything Zak had ever had touched his tongue and he was so addicted. Carefully and not wanting to scare the other away, Zak gently graces Nicholas' clothed sides with butterfly touches and a soft tremor escapes Nicholas' lips at the feeling.

His manservant is the first to pull away, staring up at Zak with slow blinks of soft eyelashes on sharp cheekbones. Brown clashes with deep blue, but Nicholas isn't moving away. And his manservant is the first to move again, pressing himself more fully to Zak, running his hands up into Zak's hair, gripping it tightly. Lips clash together again more harshly, and Zak grabs Nicholas more firmly by his hips, turning the pair of them around. The older man pushes Nicholas onto his bed, pulling his body to his own. The soft tremor's echo across Nicholas' lips and Zak swallows them, greedy for more.

Hands press to Zak's chest and Zak finds himself separating from his manservant, staring down at him, and trying to control his need to just "take."

"Call me Nick," Nicholas' replies with careful words.

Zak smiles softly and tastes his menservants name on his lips, "Nick."

The manservant replies with a twitch to the corner of his lips and runs his hand down Zak's chest, over the hard muscle carved from marble, and down to the evident 'V' of his navel. Fingers dance across Zak's hard cock, but they never do much else except dance. Zak shuts his eyes and his smile slips from his face, a growl escapes from his lips instead. Nick does it again, gently dancing over Zak's aching cock, and smirks at the reaction.

Then, suddenly, Zak snarls, eyes snapped open, and grabs Nick by his wrists, slamming them down on the bed above his head. Their chest to chest and Zak's lips are so incredible close to Nick's. A moment of fear slips into Nick's eyes, but they disappear a second later and Zak knows that it's only from Nick's past. To soothe him, Zak licks a stripe up Nick's neck and to the tip of his chin, whispering, "When I've had so much laid at my feet, it's hard not to take what is there in front of you."

Nick swallows and stares at Zak for a second. Then, he leans upward and licks his own trail up Zak's neck and over his cheek, pressing a kiss to the sharp incline, "Then… what are you waiting for, m'lord?"


	30. 28. Dominant One [Truth or Dare]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: truth or dare  
> RATING: mature (for sexiness, daddy kink, general bdsm)  
> SUMMARY: Nick and Zak dare each other to see who is more dominant and it doesn't go exactly as planned.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50788339612/in/dateposted-public/)

"I guess the only way to settle this is a dare," Aaron probably should have just kept his mouth shut.

An evil twinkle glistened in Nick's eyes as he turned his gaze back to his best friend. Zak stared wide-eyed at the younger man and put his hands up, "Oh hell no, Nick-."

"What?" the younger male smirked, "Too chicken, Bagans?"

The words sent an electrical charge through Zak's body and his whole demeanor changed, "Fine! A dare and all bragging rights to the winner."

Nick smiled brightly and crossed his arms, "To the winner who is more dominant."

Zak wasn't particularly liking the aura that Nick gave off… his body was doing weird jumps and it was getting really hot, but Zak wasn't one to dismiss a challenge.

"Well," Aaron had a knowing smirk and his hands moved between the two men, "Who's going first?"

Nick scoffed, knowing whoever made the first move would be more full of shit, and unfolded his arms. His fingers motioned for Zak to come at him. The older man just stared in return and a smirk appeared on his face.

Suddenly, Nick found himself pressed to the wall with a large hand grasping his throat. He would deny it later, but he felt arousal settle quickly in his navel. Nick stared up at a very determined Zak Bagans. His blue eyes were blown wide and they slowly traced the contours of Nick's face. Zak moved closer to the younger male, inches away from Nick's face.

"You got on daddy's nerve, baby," his voice was low and soft in Nick's ear and Nick swallowed at hearing the words, "Prancing around in that outfit all day like no was watching you," Nick made a mental note of the outfit he was wearing-- black jeans, black shirt, black combat boots, black leather jacket…, "You know you belong to daddy," a pause and Zak's eyes were unwavering, "Or must I remind you again?" And Zak squeezed Nick's throat.

And switch flipped in Nick's mind, because the next thing Zak knew was that a hand grasped his own throat and Zak was pinned to the spot Nick was at seconds before. A leg was pressed in-between Zak's thighs, pinning the older man's hips down, and there was no hiding the arousal in Zak or his hard cock in his jeans.

Nick's composure was controlled and clearly amused by Zak's attempt at being dominant. His tongue clicked in humor and he leaned forward to slide the tip of his nose along Zak's strong jawline to his ear. In a low and drawn out voice, Nick purred, "Kitten."

_Fuck_ , Zak could have burst at that moment and shut his eyes.

"I think I'm the one who should remind you of who you belong to," Nick's voice was gravely and he smirked when he felt Zak swallow thickly, "Already submitted to the winner?" he pulled away to stare at the older man-- his hand laying on Zak's throat in a reminder, "And I only said one sentence…"

Zak opened his eyes slowly. His mouth agape and his lips looking so detectable that Nick found it hard not to stare, "I'll submit if you do something in return."

A steady squeeze to Zak's throat and Nick responded, "What exactly do you have in mind, little one?"

Zak's tongue slipped from his mouth to lick at his bottom lip and Nick inhaled sharply, "Kiss me."

And Nick closed the distance. Their lips met and Nick slid his hand up from Zak's throat to his hair, pulling on the strands softly, loosing himself within the feeling of Zak Bagans.

A sharp cough interrupted them and both men turned to look at a red Aaron, who they forgot was there, "You know, I didn't think the dare was to make out?" Zak blushed madly and hid his face in Nick's neck, "But I see there was some unresolved sexual tension between you two and I've been third wheel long enough for you both," Aaron put his hands up in surrender, "I'm just gonna leave you two at it then," and he left.


	31. 29. Hellish Love [Demonic AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Demonic AU  
> Rating: Mature (sexual content, language, nick with a demon kink)  
> SUMMARY: Zak is a demon and Nick has fallen in love with him hard, so Nick talks about his feelings with Aaron.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50805807527/in/dateposted-public/)

"You love him."

"I hate him!"

"Is there a difference?" Aaron narrowed his eyes at his best friend and Nick groaned, running a hand through his hair. The bald man sighed and tore his eyes away from Nick, looking back at something was off screen. It was probably to see if Zak or any of the other Crew members were going to come into their video chat any time soon.

"Aaron…," Nick was trying to say something, but Aaron knew that the connection between thinking and actually talking was not working in Nick's favor at that moment.

Aaron looked back at his best friend, "I don't have much time to talk, Nick. You know he would send me straight to Hell if he knew I was talking to you-."

"I know," Nick smiles softly at Aaron, ever so grateful for these moments, but also remembering all those memories of the demon they knew as Zak walking into his life.

"But, I will tell you something, Nick," Aaron continues, "Be careful… the Devil can hear your prayers, too. And he doesn't always come with horns and a pitchfork. Sometimes he comes dressed up like everything you ever wanted."

"So does God."

Aaron sighs and rolls his eyes, "Just be careful, dude."

"You know me, Aaron," and Nick gives a wink to the facetime screen.

Suddenly, the door to Nerve Center opens up and Aaron's whole demeanor changes as he drops the video and Nick knows why. Zak's voice is low in the background, but Aaron talks over him and Nick can't hear what the other is saying anymore, "I love you too, babe! I'll talk to you later!" and Nick's phone goes black.

A voice enters Nick's thoughts, a very familiar voice that mocks Aaron's words, _Careful what you pray for, Nick, the Devil always answers._

_Zak…_ , Nick sighs mentally, feeling a heated palm press down on the front of his pants. His head falls backwards onto the office chair is sitting in.

A chuckle answers Nick's thoughts, _We part ways and you become even hornier for me… how is that possible?_

The heat ignites and Nick bites his bottom lip as his cock gives a very interested twitch, _Zak…_

_I’m barely touching you, Nicky, and you're already only saying my name…_ , an interested tone hums, _I wonder what other noises you make?_

On que, Nick moans loudly, feeling hot lips against his neck, _How… how are you doing this? You're in… Virginia City._

A low rumble caresses Nick's body, _I'm a demon, Nick. There's so much I can do that you don't even know the beginning of._

A hitch in Nick's breath answered Zak, an anticipation of what was to come for the foolish mortal who decided to fall in love with a demon.


	32. 30. Tantalizing Lives [Past Lives]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Past Lives AU  
> Rating: Mature (for mature themes mainly)  
> SUMMARY: After a major accident, Nick lies on his death bed in the hospital. As his husband says goodbye, memories of a past life enter his mind… Zak Bagans and Nick Groff had fallen in love before.  
> AN: what do you do when you have so many other story ideas but no longer have any space for them in a 30 Days Challenge? Create a past lives AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank my NAK girls (Mina, Denise, and Tess) for their endless support of me and the slash GA fanfics I make, especially this one <3 This challenge wouldn't have happened without you girls! Thank you always and forever and endlessly for your support, your love, and your friendship! <3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50804943443/in/dateposted-public/)

Nick's face was pale and bruised. Each breath he took was a new flood of pain that echoed across his whole body. Nick knew he was dying and that it would be only a few hours before he drew his last breath. It was only a matter of time.

It began with a car accident, as Nick was leaving GA headquarters in downtown Las Vegas and was heading home to have dinner with his husband, and it landed him here in the hospital with two collapsed lungs and several internal injuries that was flooding his insides with blood. Nick Groff was dying and death danced in front of his eyes.

"Baby?"

The sound of gunfire and airplane rudders interrupted his silence and Nick jolted at the sound of them as they disappeared. It appeared like Nick's body had a small seizure.

The face of Nick's husband entered his visual frame. Blue eyes were watery with tears. Crows-feet framed his eyes with worry. Lips were terse and raw from biting them too in continued worry since he got the doomed phone call from the police.

"Zak…," Nick's voice barely worked and it would be the last full word he would ever say again.

"I'm here, baby," the older man cried.

And, suddenly, the hospital blurred away. All Nick could see was a different version of his husband-- still handsome but thinner and covered in blood. Behind him was a fleet of airplanes and a sky that glowed as bombs dropped down onto their air force base. This Zak rushed at him with wild eyes, "I'm here, baby."

And the hospital scene cleared the vision, revealing the Zak that Nick knew well. Confusion furrowed on Nick's forehead and his heart rate spiked, "I-."

"Nick, please-," his husband begged.

The hospital faded away again and all Nick could hear was the sound of jazz music fading into the background. Nick was running down an alleyway in a black tux, one hand holding another's hand and the other hand grasping the neck of an alcohol bottle. Beside Nick was his husband again, laughing and giggling, pulling Nick down further into the alley. Suddenly, Zak turned them and pushed Nick up against the wall, taking the liquor bottle and tossing it somewhere else. Even if they were in the middle of a probation on the alcohol, it was rather easy to come by another bottle. The wild look of alcohol and endless Charleston dances faded away from Zak's eyes and a soft one of love replaced it. A hand caressed the side of Nick's face and a gentle voice purred, "Nick, please…"

And that scene was gone.

"Wh-?" Nick's heart raced and the monitor screamed at the increase and Zak was crying again, holding onto his lover's hand tightly.

"Stay with me!"

And the hospital faded away again.

Nick is running and large, wet, green leaves slap him in the face as he does so. He hears an explosion off in the distance, but he keeps trudging through the undergrowth. Up ahead of him is the rest of his platoon, including his lover. Oh how Nick wishes they were settling in for camp and the private was up against his own body with tantalizing lips and soft touches. From a distance, Nick can hear the words of his lover.

"Stay with me!"

Nick gasps a strangled breath as the hospital lights beam down from him above. Zak's hysterical beside him, barely able to speak any words. The heart monitor is going crazy.

"Baby…"

Pulled back into another vision, Nick finds himself sitting in the grass, bundled up tight in a suit. Before him are two pretty girls, a blonde and a brunette, in fluffy pink dresses. But, next to Nick is a familiar tall brunette who runs his fingers over Nick's hand in the grass. Nick can feel his heartbeat spike and he smiles, leaning across the space between them and place a kiss to Zak's lips. When they pull away, Zak whispers against his lips, "Baby…"

The sights and smells return to Nick of the hospital, but Zak's cologne is heavy in his nose now. Nick inhales sharply as Zak leans into Nick's ear, cooing, "We're gonna be okay."

A baby's cry interrupts Zak's kiss to Nick's temple and Nick suddenly finds himself in the elaborate front parlor of a Victorian mansion. Rich green wallpaper covers everywhere with deep mahogany wood details on a glamorous spiral staircase and in the furniture around the parlor. Nick pulls on his black dinner jacket as he glances to an individual beside him.

"Don't worry, Zak," Nick responds to the worry marks the other man was going to put in the carpet.

Zak is so much younger than he is in the hospital. His hair tickles the tops of his ears and his sapphire eyes are dull under the lamp lights. He also wears a black dinner jacket. Glancing at Nick, Zak responds, "I know… I just…," and clears his throat, "I'm worried."

Nick ignores the sharp pain in his chest, knowing that he is already loosing Zak with those words, so he places a smile on his face instead, "Veronique is up there right now with Holly. Don't worry."

"And what about us, Nick?" Zak's voice is low, "I can't exactly… go to the pub every other night now with a baby," the pub was a codeword for finding a bed and breakfast someplace to spend the night together.

Nick swallows, feeling his eyes water a bit. He turns his gaze back up the staircase where Veronique now stood at the top with a wide smile.

"Zak, darling!" she calls to the other man, "Come see your daughter!"

Nick sighs as a skillful hand touches his shoulder.

Zak's voice is low in his ears before he runs up the staircase to his wife and new daughter, "We're gonna be okay."

Nick tries to scream, to do anything to get Zak's attention, but back in the hospital Nick feels his arms and legs go numb. Black dots dance across his eyes as Zak echoes, "I'll love you forever, Nick."

And the world goes black in Nick's gaze as Zak screams for him again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the list of historical time periods I tried to base each flashback around:   
> 1\. World War II military airport attacked -- pilots  
> 2\. 1920s Jazz Age/Probation/Gay Bar -- a moment of intimacy outside the bar  
> 3\. Vietnam War -- soldiers in a platoon  
> 4\. Rocco Era/French noblemen -- sharing a moment of intimacy away from their girls  
> 5\. Victorian Era/England -- Zak's wife is giving birth and Nick is worried about what they are after this


End file.
